Am I one?
by Marinna Blackwell - the Panda
Summary: A half vampire half werewolf hybrid has appeared in Forks and the wolves will do anything to protect that person. But, one of the Cullens has come to a liking of this new hybrid and will fight to have this person as their mate. She thinks she does not belong to any species. What will happen when the hybrid must choose, wolf or vampire?
1. Chapter 1

_"The family will pick you up at the airport in the US and will be your new family, Marinna. May god watch over you and help you find your way in the world as you learn to use your gift and hide your family history," the nun said, as she helped me into the car that was taking to the airport in Venice. I waved goodbye to two of my friends that were being adopted to families in Italy. They waited until the car was no longer in their sight and I felt the tears fall as I sat down and looked at the driver._

_"Do you think they will like me, Claude?" I asked the driver that had been with me since I was brought to the orphanage._

_"They will love you because you are an amazing person," Claude said with a smile._

* * *

I sit up in my bed and gasp as I look around my room to check my surroundings. The person next to me grumbles as they rolls over on the bed. I look to see Embry sleeping peacefully next me and he has an arm around my waist. He goes back to snoring and I smile as I lay back down to go back to sleep.

* * *

_"Mama, wake up please," I cried as I held her blood head in my lap. The men from earlier are gone and have taken all of our valuables to pawn off. Mama is dead with her blood all over the floor as I hold her and cry. "Mama, please wake back up! Do not leave me like papa did! MAMA!"_

_The neighbors enter the house and pull me from mama so the police can look at her. I scream as I am handed to one of mama's best friend and taken away from the house. Mama's body is covered with a white sheet as she is brought out and he hand is dangling form the rolling bed. I run to grab it and feel that she is cold and no longer warm like she used to be every day._

* * *

"NO!" I scream, as I sit up in the bed once more and thrash at the air. Embry runs into the room and pulls me into his arms to clam me down.

"Hey, you are going to be alright," Embry coos to me. I sob into his chest and holds onto Embry for a moment. "You had the dream again, didn't you?"

"Yes, I saw mama again," I sob. Embry pulls me back and kisses my forehead a few times. I try to calm myself down before someone comes in and sees me crying. Embry moves his kisses to my lips and pulls me closer to him. "Embry, not here in my dad's house."

"Come on, just real quick," Embry says, as he slowly pushes back against the bed. Someone knocks on the door and waits to be let in, Embry growls as he put his head on my chest and I giggle at him. "Go away, Jacob!"

"I want to spend some time with my sister too!" Jacob growls as he bangs on the door. "She has been gone for six months now and I am her brother!"

"Jacob, leave your sister alone," dad says from somewhere in the house. I laugh at Embry and Jacob fighting over me once again since I arrived back from Italy to see how my mother's estate was doing. Embry helps me off the bed and we get ready to go see the Cullens and Jacob's imprint. "Marinna, Sam and Emily want to see you later when you are free."

"Dad, it is not that I do not like Sam, it is just that he is always pestering me about making sure I never consume blood of any kind. It is the same lecture every time I go and see him and he is not even my father!" I say, as I grab my jacket and get ready to go for a quick run.

"Marinna, Sam is your cousin and he is only looking out for his cousin since he lost his favourite aunt years ago," dad say.

"I am only fifteen and I am not going to going off do something stupid like my mother did," I say. Dad smiles as he watches me walk over to kiss his cheek. "But, if my mother had not made her stupid mistake of mating with a vampire, then I would have been born and brought into your family. I will be back later, dad."

"Marinna, stay on the reservation and on the known paths," dad shouts out the front door. I wave to him and take off down my old route to restart my old routine. Everyone wave to me as I go by and they welcome me back home after so long. My mother went to live in Italy when she was young and met a vampire that did not notice her wolf scent until after she became pregnant. I never knew my father except he gave my mother the best he felt she deserved and always paid for all of my expenses until the day I was adopted by Billy Black and his family. My biological father was not able to be reached before the adoption papers went through and has been keeping my inheritance going all of these years. I am a Uley by blood and a Black by choice, so I am a little of everything on this reservation. Jacob and Embry have been my friends since I was brought here and are always fighting for my attention, just like not too long ago. I arrive at the river that separates the Cullens' land form ours and look through the forest to see if I might see one. Dad has kept me far from the Cullens in fear they would want to have me killed for being half leech and half Quilette wolf.

The forest remains silent as I take a few steps back and jump the river to see if there are some deer to chase for fun. I smile as my conscious yells at me for not listening to dad once more and putting myself in danger. Something starts to move in the corner of my eye and my heart starts to race as I finally get the urge to run. I take in a deep breathe as the figure starts to follow me through the forest and they start to gain a few more people. My heart keeps racing as I run faster, only to run into a bulky man with a smug look on his face. I scream as I quickly turn to the left to avoid him and keep going. One figure tackles me and sits on my stomach as they hold my throat.

"Why are you on our side of the line?!" the person growls. I keep my left eye closed to hide my second eye colour and my mind screams out for Jacob, Embry or Sam to help me. A few others join them and I see the Bella girl that Jacob loved so much not too long ago.

"Jasper, she is scared now," a spiky haired girl says as she crouches down. "Did you hurt your eye while you were running from us?"

"Alice, she does not have a smell that is familiar to me," the bulky guy form earlier says. I began to tremble as tears started to well up, just moments before a loud roar interrupted everything.

'_I told you to never cross this border!'_ Sam says as he approaches the border in wolf form. I see Jacob and Embry jump the border to retrieve me and they are not very happy with me. The leech that has me pinned, Jasper, lets me go and I scurry over to Jacob and Embry as tears stream down my face. Embry opens his arms for me as I run to him and hug him in fear.

"She is not one of us, but she does not seem one of you either. Who is she?" one of the leeches asks. I hide my face in Embry chest as he caresses my blonde hair and coos to me. Jacob puts his hand on my back and he sighs as we wait for Sam to let them know about me.

'_She is no concern of yours because she is not supposed to over the treaty line in the first place. I shall make sure she never crosses over again,_' Sam says. '_Take her back to Billy's and keep her there until I get there._'

"Sam, I am sorry! Please do not lock me in my room," I beg. A loud roar echoes and I cringe at his anger to me. Embry picks me up in his arms and carries me back to Emily's house instead of Billy's. Emily steps outside with a smile on her face, but it disappears when she see Sam's angry face and me in Embry's arms.

"Marinna, are you alright?" Emily asks with fear in her voice. Sam shoots me a glance when I get ready to answer and I shrink at his look. "Sam, let her talk to me at least!"

"Emily, please let me handle this," Sam says. Embry puts me down on a chair and he checks my neck for any bruises form Jasper. Emily leaves us to go upstairs before Sam explodes on her and me at once. "MARINNA BELLE ULEY-BLACK, WHAT IN THIS WORLD MADE YOU CROSS THE TREATY LINE AFTER YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD MANY TIMES TO REMAIN AWAY FROM THE CULLENS AT ALL COSTS?!"

"I am sorry Sam, I am just used to having freedom these past six months and not having much to fear! My mind was used to that that I had to see what would happen if I crossed the treaty line just once! I did not think I would come out terrified and petrified!" I sob into my hands. Jacob puts his hand on my shoulder and I lean against him for support.

"Sam, I think she has been through enough for one morning," Embry says.

"She is supposed to meet the Cullens later today anyways. But, I do not think she should go after her encounter with them this morning," Jacob says. I jump from the chair and stare at Jacob.

"They were the Cullens?!" I exclaim. Sam puts his hands on my shoulder and sighs. "Oh no, I am ever going back over there!"

"Marinna, they are not like that one bit. I can see if Seth will go with and Embry is definitely going, so if you want to go home early one of them can take you back," Jacob says. I look at Sam and see he has sad eyes like he did when we first met after many years and he realized that my mother was dead.

"Sammie," I whisper, as I turn around and touch his cheek. He tries to smile to show me that he was okay, but he does a bad job at hiding it. "I will not put you through the pain you went through when mama died. I love you very much Sammie, that I shall not hurt you ever again."

"Marinna, do not make such empty promises," Sam says with a big smile and ruffles my hair like he did when we were little. I giggle as I push him and try to fix my hair. Jacob and Embry walk over to us and we start to lighten the mood with memories of when we were little. I felt like I had never left La Push, that we were never separated for six months, and that the little war with the royal leeches never happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, Schatzes. Yes, it is me. My other account is not working right now, so I am going to be using this account for the story. I am going to be moving over the chapters here and will be editing them. I am sorry about all of that and hope to have some of my fans back soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I stick my head out of Jacob's Rabbit and let out a whoop of excitement of being allowed off the reservation after my little stunt this morning and dad's long lecture of listening to what I was being told and for me never to disobey him once again. Embry, Seth and Jacob laugh as I let my hair flow behind me and feel the breeze on my face. Embry pulls me back into the car and helps me fix my hair before we pull up into the Cullens' driveway.

"You still have your contacts in?" Seth teases, as we get out and walk up to the front door. I jump onto his back and ruffle his hair before one of the Cullens opens the door with smile. We look to see it was the bulky guy from earlier and Bella standing at the door with a young girl with curly hair and brown hair. She runs to give Jacob and they share a big hug before Jacob walks over with her.

"Nessie, meet my little sister Marinna," Jacob says to the little girl. I bend down to smile at her and she touches my cheek to show me what she knows about me. When she is done, I take her hand and kiss the top of it.

"Thank you for being in my brother's life, Renesmee," I say sweetly. Nessie smiles and looks at Bella happily. We all go inside to find that all of the Cullens are there and they freeze when they see me in their house. I remain near Embry and Seth as we step into the living room and are surrounded by leeches.

"You were the one that crossed the treaty line earlier this morning," Jasper says. I bow my head and look away from them.

"That is my little sister, Marinna," Jacob says. "She is Embry's girlfriend and has been kept on the reservation since she was adopted in my family ten years ago. Marinna is one of very few hybrids that is half wolf and vampire, but the only one that is half Quilette wolf and half vampire."

"Jacob, shut up," Embry, Seth and I exclaim. A blonde man walks over with a big smile and holds out his hand to me.

"Welcome to our home, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme," the blonde says, as he motions to the woman he was just standing next to before he motions to the others in the room. "These are our adopted children, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and now Bella. You know Nessie already from before you came in."

"Thank you," I say, as I look at his hand as if it were part of an alien. Carlisle puts his hand down and steps next to Esme to watch me as I remain in their house. My hands grab handfuls of Embry's jacket as we stand in silence and I wish someone would speak.

'_Will one of you say something already?!_' I shout in my mind to Jacob, Embry and Seth. They chuckle at my comment and I glare at them before someone asks what is so funny. Bella looks at me intently and I get a strange feeling that she is trying to figure out my whole deal in me being here.

"WHAT?!" I snap after a few minutes of her staring at me. Bella jumps and smiles when she sees my three bodyguards glare at my sudden outburst. Edward chuckles at something and I realise that he is able to read my thoughts. "Jacob, I want to go outside for a moment."

"Sure," Jacob says once he sees my white face. Embry and Seth take me outside and I sit in the grass with my chin on my knees to take a moment. I keep seeing a photo of my parents together before he abandoned my mother and I. He was a handsome man and I look like him in many ways, but like my mother personality wise. Light footsteps come over and sit next to me on the grass.

"Marinna, are you okay?" a little voice asks. I turn to see Renesmee looking at me with worried eyes and a scared face. I move a piece of hair out of her face and rub her cheek with my thumb.

"I am okay, sweetie, just not used to have vampires around. I grew up with wolves my whole life," I say with a smile. Renesmee smiles and takes my hand to look at it in the sunlight. "I do not glitter like your family or other vampires. I am just like you, but with the ability to phase to a wolf when I want to. My gift is what scares many people though."

"What can you do?" Renesmee asks.

"Manipulation of all things, for example the mind or the natural elements around us," I say. Renesmee points to my left eye and gulps before she asks me about it.

"You are wearing a contact in that one, why?" Renesmee asks, preparing for me to get mad. I give her my most famous lie that has been used for many years now.

"That eye is worse than my other eye," I say. Jacob comes out and calls for us to come back in so I can say goodbye and go home. I get up to see Jasper watching me closely as I walk with Renesmee at my side back to the house.

"Nessie is going to come with us to go see Charlie and will be spending some time with you for a few days. The Cullens are going on a hunting trip and do not want to take her with," Jacob says. I salute him with a smile like when we were kids and he ruffles my hair like always. Renesmee runs to get a few things for the next few days and I walk out to the car to get in as quickly as possible. Embry follows me and pulls me into a passionate embrace as he pushes me against the car.

"Embry, calm down," I giggle and push him away a little. He kisses my cheek and bites my earlobe to make me mad. I smack his arm before he gets away and laugh at his scared face. Seth comes out with Renesmee and she runs to me with a big smile on her face after she tells everyone goodbye. "Come on, princess, we have some people for me to say hello to."

* * *

Charlie believes that Renesmee is staying with us for a little bit while Bella and Edward take some college exams before the summer holidays. I cook everyone lunch and sit next to Charlie like always when we visited before Bella arrived into town. Embry had his arm around the back of my chair and he smiles at Charlie as they talk about the latest football games they watched. I scarf down my food and sit back as I relish in American products for food.

"Did you miss the good old United States while you were gone, Rinna?" Charlie asks with his old nickname for me.

"You bet I did, Italy is nothing compared to the USA," I giggle and pat Charlie's shoulder. Since arrived at the Black's house, Charlie has always made me feel welcome at his house when he was alone between visits with Bella. But that stopped when Bella moved up here and I was forced to remain on the reservation the moment the Cullens came back. Renesmee comes over to me and she smiles to get my attention.

"Would like to go on a walk with me while the guys talk?" Renesmee asks.

"Only if Seth goes, it is my rule now," I giggle, as I get up. Embry catches my arm and I lean down to kiss him a few times. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too and missing you already," Embry says. I walk over to Renesmee after I flick Seth in the back of the head to get him to move. He follows as he whines about having to go as well. I giggle and put my arm over his shoulders as we walk out the front door together.

"Why did you want to go on a walk with me?" I ask Renesmee. She smiles as she takes my hand and walks close to me.

"Being with you is like being with Jacob since you two are so much alike," Renesmee says.

"You think Marinna and Jacob are alike? Nessie, wait until you see them at Billy's house. They are in their natural habitat there and it is better than television," Seth chuckles. I grab the back of his neck with my other hand and give it a little squeeze.

"What are you talking about me and Jacob being in our natural habitat at dad's house?" I ask through gritted teeth. Seth starts to shrink down as I squeeze a little more and push him down.

"I am sorry, I give up," Seth says. I let him go and Renesmee giggles as Seth stretches out his neck. The air around us shifts as I sense something not right about the air and pick Renesmee up in my arms. Seth begins to crouch in attack mode and we start to inch to the tree line. "Marinna, we have to get her out of here now."

"Call Jake and tell him we are heading to the rez," I say. Renesmee calls Jacob and explains what is going on. I hear Jacob's fear when he talks to Renesmee to keep her calm. Something moves in the corner of my eye and I jump. "Seth, now!"

We take off into the forest to get in further to allow Seth to phase and carry Renesmee. I look back to see one vampire following us as we run through the forest. Renesmee remains on the line with Jacob and I hear him and Embry run to the car to meet us near the treaty line on the road. I see Seth phase and he flanks my left side to allow me to hand him Renesmee. I shake my head when I suddenly realise that she is too big for him to carry right now. Seth barks at me and runs a little closer. I put Renesmee on Seth and she holds tight to his fur when a large tree separates us. She keeps the cellphone on and open to keep Jacob close and hear his orders. The vampire gets closer as we are close to the treaty line and the large creek that separates us. I turn around to see the vampire is angry about something and the fight will not be good. Seth jumps across the river and I jump after him, but am attacked by another vampire that was hiding in the trees. Renesmee screams as I tumble with the second vampire as the first one joins him. Seth howls as he stands and watches me get pummeled and cannot do anything.

"Get her to Jacob and Sam now, Seth!" I shout when I see he has not moved. His eyes show me fear as he gets confused as to go or not. "SETH, GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Seth takes off and howls in pain when he has the feeling to cry for me. I roar as I punch one of the vampires in the mouth and kick the other on in the stomach. They flinch back and I try to scramble to my feet to jump the border, but one of them grabs hold of my arm and throws me away from the river. I hit a tree and see the vampires coming down from the air and one of them lands on my arm while the kicks my legs. My arm feels like it is on fire as the vampire takes a good bite out of me and pulls my arm out of its socket. I scream as they start to pull me into two pieces and cry as the venom starts to spread through my body to counteract with my pre-existing venom. Something roars and the vampires drop me like a sack of potatoes just before I am picked up in someone's arms. My vision blurs as I feel my venom destroying the vampire's venom and trying to heal my body.

"Sam said to bring her to the reservation and that we will be escorted onto the reservation," Edward's voice says. I am jostled a little as the person holding me carries me somewhere and I stare at the sky like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

I hear people talking and yelling about something and one voice catches my full attention, Embry's voice. My body is being held down as someone does something to me that hurts and a little funny at once. I turn to see Carlisle breaking my arm once more and resetting it to have it heal properly. My mind panics and my mouth opens to let everyone know I am awake. I scream as I try to get away from Carlisle and at the pain in my whole body. Jacob, Sam and Embry hold me down as best as they can and Carlisle calls for Jasper or someone to get me to stop screaming. Emily runs over and caresses my face with a plastered smile on her face.

"Marinna, baby, you are at my house and you are safe now," Emily says. I begin to sob and call out her name like a child calls for their mother when they are hurt.

"Emmie, Sammie," I sob. Sam touches my hair and I look for him to see he is pale and is scared out of his mind.

"You did the right thing in sending Seth with Renesmee to get us," Sam says moments before tears stream his cheeks. I feel Carlisle wrap my arm up and get ready to move to my next body part.

"She has to be knocked out for me to continue," Carlisle says.

"She runs through it faster than normal and wakes up just like before," Sam says. I hear him mutter an apology before he breaks something else and resets it. My scream pierces the house and not long after, I pass out.

* * *

Emily has me in one of the bedrooms upstairs that has been designated the sick room for me to allow me to heal for a few days. Jacob has banned Embry and Seth from seeing me, but has let Renesmee into the room to keep me company while Emily makes me food and does other things around the house. I teach Renesmee a few songs in Italian and Greek from my travels there and from what my mother taught me as a child that she learned from my father.

"Why did you put yourself through the pain you have for me and we barely know each other?" Renesmee asks me, as Emily changes my bandages and gives me more medicine. I look at her and see she is serious about the question and want to know the answer.

"You are my brother's world and you mean life and death to him now and always will. If you had gotten hurt while I was there and able to protect you, I would not be able to face Jacob ever again because I hurt him by letting you get hurt," I say. Emily lays me back down on the bed before she leaves to dump the water and bring me some food. I take Reneemee's hand and kiss the top of it with a big smile. "Never think anything I do to protect you is your fault when I am doing everything in my power to protect a part of my family."

"You are making a part of your family?" Renesme asks with a big smile.

"Of course, mon ami, you are Jacob's girl and that makes you my sister now," I giggle. Emily walks in as I wince in pain and she shakes her head at me being dumb with laughing when my body aches all over.

"Marinna, you are not supposed to be laughing that hard when you are still in pain and healing slower than normal," Emily says. I look at her with pitiful eyes and she pokes my forehead with a smile. "That does not work on me anymore, Marinna Uley-Black."

"It was worth a shot," I shrug and wink at Renesmee. She and Emily laugh at my pain form the simple, little shrug just before Sam enters the room with Carlisle and Jacob. Sam and Jacob do not make eye contact with me as Carlisle walks over to check how I am healing and when I can be back on my feet.

'_Marinna, we told Billy about this and he wants you moved to the hospital where Carlisle works at,_' Sam says.

'_I am not going to the human hospital and have think I am a strange case to be studied!_' I shout at them. Jacob looks at me with fear of his worst nightmare happening in real life.

'_It may be the only way to know you are actually healing correctly and keep Carlisle off the reservation,_' Sam says. Carlisle stands up with a smile on his face as he looks me over as a whole.

"She is healing correctly and has started to heal a little faster then she was a few days ago. I would say in two days time, Marinna will be ready to sit up and do some things on her own in that time frame," Carlisle says. Jacob shows him out of the house and wishes them fun on their hunting trip that got postponed because of me. Emily kisses my forehead before she and Sam leave to let Billy know the good news and Jacob returns with tears in his eyes. I have not seen him since I was put in the room and he has made sure to avoid me at all costs. He closes the door behind him and runs to the side of the bed as he pulls me into his arms before the tears fall from his face.

"Never do that ever again, Marinna, or I will never forgive you," Jacob sobs into my hair. I wince as I try to comfort him as best that my mangled body can. Jacob sobs like a baby for three hours before he calms down and falls asleep with Renesmee between the two of us.

* * *

Embry and Seth stand by the grill as the Black Pack and the Uley Pack come together to celebrate my healing being complete and for my first patrol in a week. Emily and Renesmee bring me a drink when I duck from under Paul's big arm as he tries to give me a big hug with Rachel at his side. Rebecca is messing with Jacob before she comes to mess with me like always. Rachel pulls me into a hug by the food table and kisses my cheek.

"You did what you felt was best for Renesmee by giving yourself as bait for the time period you did," Rachel says. "You went and protected your twin brother's imprintee like she was part of the family already."

"Rachel, I consider her part of the family already," I say, as I step away from her drunk state. Paul and Rachel hoot with happiness as they go to sit on the front porch steps. I walk over to Embry and Seth to see that Renesmee has just finished whispering in Embry's ear. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Embry and Renesmee says with a smile on their face. I put my arm around Embry's waist and my other hand on his chest to try to get him to tell me.

"Please tell me," I beg, as I stand on my tiptoes. Embry leans down to kiss my lips and chuckles as Sam comes over with a scared look on his face and Jacob walking stiff at his side.

"Marinna, he is here," Sam says. I drop my can of soda and stare at my brother and cousin. Embry pulls me closer as I look out to the driveway to see someone standing by the road with their hands in their pockets. I release Embry and run to the person with tears in my eyes.

"Matthew," I scream, as I get closer and see the person better. The person smiles and holds their arms out as I jump to them. We spin around for a minute and laugh after being apart for so long.

"Hey Marinna," the person says. I look at them and see my eyes looking back at me. "How has my beautiful twin sister been treated lately?"

"Why did you not come home those years ago?" I ask with tears streaming my face. Matthew wipes it and kisses my forehead a few times like our mother used to when we were small as a greeting to us. Everyone in the packs looks at us as we reunite after three years apart. "I missed you, Mattie."

"I missed you too, Mari," Matthew says and pulls me closer to him. Seth hoots with excitement and we all go back to celebrating once more. I drag Matthew to see everyone especially Renesmee. The two hit it off and the three of us are soon laughing at our own inside jokes. Life could not get better than it already is.


	4. Chapter 4

I smile as I play with Renesmee's hair as she sleeps with her head on my lap and me leaning against Embry on the bench on Sam's front porch. Seth and Jacob are getting the car ready with Renesmee's things in it. Embry makes circles on my shoulder with his two fingers and hums some of our favourite songs. Matthew is on the phone with someone that highly important to someone. My eyes are getting a little heavy as I listen to Embry hum and feel his fingers make the circles. Jacob runs around the house to let us know we are ready to go, but stops when he sees the three of us on the bench. Emily snaps a photo before Sam comes over to carry me to Matthew's car. I settle into Sam's arms and Embry carries Renesmee to Jacob's car.

"Matt, take her straight home," Emily says. I whimper at Emily's order and look at her. "No, go home and rest for a little bit."

"I wll get her home to Billy and we will go out with the rest of the pack to have dinner on the beach," Matthew chuckles. I buckle myself in the back seat and wait for Embry to get in. Seth gets into the front seat as Matthew starts the engine. Sam kisses my forehead, closes my door, and steps away from the car. Embry runs over to me and gives me a sad look.

"Jake wants me to go with him to drop off Renesmee and we will be back soon," Embry says. I smile at him and we share a quick kiss. Matthew drives back to dad's house to see Sue, Leah and dad waiting impatiently at the front door. Dad has not seen me in a week and was scared while I was away. He refused to be taken to Sam's house because he would have to be carried around the house. Matthew helps me out of the car and I so to sit on dad's lap like a child. Dad holds me me in his arms and kisses my head.

"Marinna, I was worried sick about you," dad says. I hold onto him as Matthew pushes dad's chair back into the house. Sue goes into the kitchen to make us some food and Leah starts to mess with Seth for not telling her where he was the whole day.

"Leah, how come you were not at the cookout at Sam's?" Matthew asks to get Leah to stop.

"I did not think you show your face after so long," Leah says, as she blushes. Matthew chuckles as he gives her a sideways hug before kissing her cheeks.

"I missed picking on you, Lea Clearwater," Matthew chuckles. Leah punches his ribs and walks to sit next to me at the table. I smile at her as she loops her arm with mine and glares at Matthew. I see a car pull into the driveway and see Rayne get out with a medium sized German Shepperd.

"Rayne is here!" I exclaim, as I get up and run to my future sister-in-law. Rayne smiles when she sees me run out the door and hug her. We laugh as we hug each other and jump a little. "I missed you Rayne!"

"Hey, Marinna, you look good for a girl that is almost sixteen. Oh, right you shall always look like you are sixteen when you are actually almost eighteen. Still telling everyone you are fifteen?" Rayne giggles.

"Do not tell everyone my secret," I pout. Rayne puts her arm around my shoulder as we walk into the house. Jacob and Embry pull up just as we reach the front door. Embry runs over and puts me over his shoulder as the four of us go into the house. Dad greets Rayne and says hello to little Nico, the puppy.

"So, when is the big day going to be?" Sue asks. I smile and look at my brother to hear the answer. Rayne looks at him and they smile at each other before either one of them answers.

"Spring time next year," Matthew says. I gasp at the idea, but then remember something important about that day. "Marinna, I know the meaning of that time frame. I think it be best if we have it then to let her see it too."

Embry puts me down and holds me in front of him as we listen to Rayne's plans for the wedding. Matthew looks at me with sad eyes as we both remember the awful day our mother died in my arms.

* * *

Rayne and I go into Forks to visit Charlie and take him fish that Sue made for him before she got too sick to take it to him. I remain quiet as my eyes start to droop while Rayne drives in the car. Nico sits in the back with his favourite chew toy in his mouth as he plays a little.

"Marinna, are you feeling okay?" Rayne asks. I look at her and shake my head a few times. "Let me guess, you have been having those dreams again, haven't you?"

"Yes, Embry had to sleep on the floor at his house last night,," I say. Rayne takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, as I start drifting off to sleep. We arrive at Charlie's to see Bella's car. "Should we still go in?"

"Of course, we are not fully wolves," Rayne reminds me. She is like Matthew and I, but she has witch blood in her instead of vampire. We get out and I see that Jasper is standing outside the house by the tree. Rayne takes Nico and the fish inside before me and I go to see Jasper.

"Jasper?" I ask, as I wal over to him. Jasper turns to me and gives me a small smile when he sees me. I pull my jacket close to me and stop a few feet form him. "What are you dong here with Bella?"

"I asked Charlie if I could stay with him for a little bit. Alice and I are no longer together and it is a little awkward being in the same house as her now that we are no longer mates," Jasper says. He walks over to me and looks me over in my Asian style clothing.

"Oh, so you and I may see each other more often then?" I ask. Jasper chuckles as he moves a piece of my hair out of my face and looks into my eyes.

"Why do you and your brother hide your two colours? They are beautiful and make you stand out as unique creatures," Jasper says. I look away and blush at his comment on my eyes. No one has ever complimented my eyes after they know of my two colours. Charlie and Bella come outside to get Jasper and I go inside. I quickly run into the house with Jasper not far behind me. Rayne has Nico sitting in the living room as she is in the kitchen checking what Charlie would need for food. Bella is leaving for two years with the other Cullens and have allowed me to have Renesmee while they are gone. I am in charge of taking care of Charlie while Bella is gone, according to her. Jasper goes up to his new room and I stay in the living room while Charlie tells Bella goodbye.

Marinna, do you mind if I take Charlie with me to the store?" Rayne asks form the hallway. I look at her and shrug as I lay on the couch to take a nap. She and Charlie leave not long after Bella and I put my headphones in as I start to fall asleep with Nico at my feet.

* * *

Jasper wakes me up and he looks at someone at the front door. I groggily sit up to see Embry's angry face looking at me and he is shaking with anger. He rushes over to me and picks me up off the couch. Nico is gone for some reason and Charlie is still here with no Rayne. Jasper crosses his arms over his chest as he and Embry having a staring contest.

"Why did you let her stay here while she was sleeping?" Embry growls at Jasper. Charlie steps into the hallway and listens to the conversation.

"Marinna is not yours completely, Embry. She still has a few will of her own and can make decisions on her own," Jasper says. My head starts to bob as I start to get sleepy again. "Besides, how long are you going to hide the fact that she is only having nightmares because of a mishap that happened not too long ago?"

"How do you know about that?!" Embry growls. I pat his chest and my head falls back. Embry pushes it back up and kisses my head. "Tell no one of what you know about that."

"I would never dream of hurting sweet Marinna," Jasper says. Embry leaves me in his arms and quickly puts me in his car before he drives us to his mother's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Embry is acting a little odd since the incident at Charlie's house and gets nervous when I am not where he believes me to be. Matthew and Rayne begin to wonder when I start to get antsy when Embry does not text me when we are separated for a day. I run around the house trying to get ready to go pick up Renesmee from Charlie's house before dinner. Jacob and Matthew watch me look like a chicken with its head cut off before I finally have everything to finally get my bike going. I reach Charlie's house to see Jasper and Renesmee waiting on the front steps together. Charlie's cruiser is not in the driveway from what I saw. Renesmee runs over to me as I walk up to the front door once my bike is parked.

"Hello Marinna," Jasper says with a smile. I smile at him and pick up Renesmee once she is within my reach. She giggles and holds onto my neck when I start to spin her around a little.

"Did you have fun with Charlie and Jasper?" I ask after I kiss both her cheeks. Renesmee hugs my neck and she looks at Jasper with a big smile.

"We went to go ice skating and got some hot chocolate after grandpa left," Renesmee giggles. I look at Jasper to see he is smiling at me and he shrugs his shoulder when I raise my eyebrow. "We talked about my stay with you and how everyone is treating me on the reservation. I had tons of fun with Jasper today."

"Good, go get your things and we will get going before we get in trouble with my dad," I say. Renesmee jumps from my arms and she runs inside to get her backpack. "Thank you for keeping company after Charlie went in to the station for an emergency. I thought you would call me and tell me to come pick her up once he was gone."

"Marinna, you should know me better than that. I am her uncle after all and I love spending time with her," Jasper chuckles. Renesmee runs back out and gives jasper a hug.

"See you next time I visit, Jasper," Renesmee says. I smile as Jasper kneels down and kisses her forehead before she and I walk to my bike. "I think you and Jasper should go on a date, Marinna. He seems to really like you."

"Embry imprinted on me and I am his girlfriend. There is no way I will be able to date Jasper," I say with a small laugh. Renesmee puts her helmet on and holds onto me as I start the engine and drive us back home.

* * *

Renesmee watches me as I clean up my room with Embry sleeping on my bed. She smiles when she sees me lean over Embry and kiss him awake to run some errands. Sue and Seth come over with my favourite baby boy in the world and to give him back to me after a few hours at Sue's house. I go to greet them before Sue and Charlie take off on a couple's retreat for the weekend.

"Hello, my little man," I say and take my little guy from Sue. Seth chuckles as he takes the diaper bag into my room and go get himself something to drink.

"He ate before we got here and is a little cranky from not taking a nap just yet. Give this to your dad when he gets back and tell him to make sure that Seth and Leah stay out of trouble," Sue says. I take the food from her and wave to her as she drives to Charlie's. Renesmee runs to see my baby boy and she giggles when she hears Embry come out cussing from Seth waking him up.

"Say hello to papa," I coo. Embry smiles when he sees the two of us and walks over to mess with our baby.

"Come here, my little man! Daddy's baby Emanuel!" Embry growls, as he stalks over to us. Emanuel giggles and tries to hide his bright green eyes away from his father. Embry tickles Emanuel and kisses his curly brown hair before he takes him from my arms.

"Mama," Emanuel whimpers with his arms out to me. I kiss Emanuel's cheek and put my head on Embry's shoulder. "Mama, mama!"

"Emanuel, it is just your papa. He is not going to hurt you, baby," I say. Emanuel starts to cry and Embry hands him back to me with a smile on his face.

"He is tired if he is crying for you," Embry says. I punch Embry's arm and go to my room to rock my baby boy to sleep. Renesmee follows me and watches me become a different person.

"What is his full name?" Renesmee asks.

"Emanuel Mattias Call," I say. "He is a year and a half now and just like his papa in many ways."

"He looks like Embry as well," Renesmee giggles. I smile at her and see she is marveling at me being like her mother.

"You miss your mother, don't you?" I ask.

"Yes, I miss my mom and dad," Renesmee says. I reach out to her to sit with me and she runs over. Emanuel looks at his lapmate and whimpers.

"Hush now, you will have to learn to share mama," I say. Emanuel settles into his slumber just moments before Embry comes in with a blanket for him.

"I can take him from you now," Embry says. I look at my two darling boys and hold Renesmee close to me. Embry lays on my bed after he puts Emanuel in his crib next to the bed. Renesmee hears Jacob and dad return home from Sam's house. We go to greet the two of them to see Jasper standing with them and they are all smiling at each other. I freeze and stare at this strange sight when Jasper turns to me and smiles.

"Hello Marinna," Jasper says. I shake my head a little and go to help them with them with the things in the bed of the truck. Dad grabs my arm and he looks at me to push him inside. I kiss his cheek and push him inside to see Seth and Embry wrestling in the small living room. Jacob yells at the two of them with Renesmee in his arms and I start to make dinner for everyone. Leah comes in with anger on her face and everyone looks at her as she runs over to Embry and punches his face.

"YOU BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Leah shouts, as she beats Embry into a pulp. I run in to get her off, but she throws me off. Matthew and Rayne comes in and separate the two of them before it gets worse. I run to Embry to see his nose is bleeding and he has a black eye.

"WHAT DID I DO YOU YOU?!" Embry shouts. Leah points to her stomach and I see a small bump that was not there a month ago. Everyone looks at Embry and back to Leah. I cover my face and try to convince myself that it is just a dream.

"I am pregnant with your baby! This child is your child, Embry Call!" Leah sobs. I rock back and forth as Embry stutters for words before I snap and punch him.

"You said that you did do anything while I was gone! You swore up and down that you did not have sex with anyone!" I scream, as I beat him myself. Jasper pulls me from Embry and holds me in his arms to keep me calm. I cling to him and sob into his chest, as Jacob and Seth take Embry outside to get him to talk. Leah follows them after a few minutes of whether to say something to me or not.

"Matt, get Marinna's things and take her to Charlie's for a few nights. I need to speak with Embry and Leah to learn the whole story. Jasper, take care of her for me," dad says. I wipe my eyes and look at dad to see he as heartbroken as I am.

"Get Emanuel and his things as well," I say. Jasper goes with Matthew to collect my things, Emanuel and his things. Rayne hugs me and I sob into her shoulder. Jasper emerges first with Emanuel in his arms, still asleep, and the two of us go to his car. Embry sees us and he runs over to stop me from leaving.

"Baby, please do not leave me! Do not take our son with you either!" Embry says. He sees Jasper holding Emanuel and he points at Jasper. "PUT MY SON DOWN RIGHT NOW, YOU LEECH!"

"LEAVE JASPER ALONE, EMBRY CALL! I AM GOING TO CHARLIE'S HOUSE FOR A FEW DAYS AND I AM TAKING MANNY WITH US!" I scream and push Embry away.

"Marinna, do not leave me," Embry whimpers. I shake my head as I turn to Jasper and help Matthew put Emanuel's car seat in.

"Come one, Embry, I am not done with you," Jacob says. I get in the front seat of Jasper's car and looked at Embry as we drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper is nice to Emanuel and he enjoys my son's company very much. Charlie returned and has allowed me to stay at his house while he stays at Sue's house for a little bit. Dad is on the phone with me giving me an update on how everything is being handled with the baby incident with Leah and Embry. Sam and Emily have visited since everyone found about Leah's pregnancy and they are hoping that I do not take Emanuel to Italy to get away from Embry. Jasper comes in with Emanuel and the two of them are singing a song from Emanuel's television show.

"Did he just wake up?" I ask. Jasper smiles at me and nods his head. Emanuel smiles and claps his hands, as he were more content in Jasper's arms than Embry's. I notice that Emanuel was never comfortable in Embry's arms from the moment he was born and smile to see he is at least okay with men being around him.

"You want to go to the grocery store now that Manny is awake?" Jasper asks. I look in the fridge for Emanuel's sippy cup and give it to him.

"Sure, we need to restock the fridge before Charlie returns to reclaim his house," I say with a smile.

"Time to go shopping, Manny. Say shopping," Jasper says. He takes Emanuel to get his jacket on while I get my purse and the list. My cell phone begins to ring as I am about to go check on Jasper and Emanuel.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Marinna, it is Embry. Can we talk about this? I want to see you and Manny," Embry says. I freeze and take a few moments to remain calm.

"No, do not call me," I say before I hang up the phone. Jasper enters the room with Emanuel in his little jacket and a hat on his head. "Let's go shopping."

"Chopping," Emanuel says with a smile. Jasper and I laugh as we go out to the car together.

* * *

Emanuel sits in the cart with his favourite toy in his hand and a pacifier in his mouth, that he somehow kidnapped from his diaper bag. Jasper plays with him while I order some meat from the meat counter. An elderly lady walks over to us as I put the meat in the cart.

"What a beautiful little boy you have, Jasper. Is this your wife?" the lady says with a smile.

"This is Emanuel and he is Marinna's little boy. She is not my wife and Emanuel is not my son," Jasper says with a bigger smile.

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding," the lady says. She leaves and I look at Jasper in a bit of confusion. Jasper shrugs and we go on to getting a few more things before we check out. A few women stand and gossip about me being with Jasper and Emanuel. I wipe Emanuel's nose and wait for Jasper to return with some cereal. Jasper leans to whisper in my ear about something just as I put the dirty tissue away in a ziploc bag.

"Laugh as if this were funny, but a overheard a few of those ladies whisper about us being together and being married secretly. We are the walk of the town now," Jasper whispers. I laugh at the comment and look around to hide the truth that I knew. Jasper smiles as he puts his arm around my waist and we head to the check out line, only to find a few of the ladies are following us. We check out and drive back to Charlie's place to see that Jacob and Seth are restraining Embry. I look at Emanuel to see he has not seen Embry just yet and is not fussing. Jasper gets out of the car and I stay in the front seat as Embry shouts at Jasper and points at me. Emanuel points out the window and calls to Embry a little.

"Emanuel, papa is talking with Jasper for a minute," I say. Matthew and Rayne come over to the car to help with the groceries and Emanuel. I get Emanuel out and hear Embry shout at me.

"Marinna, I want to see my son! He is my son in blood and name! I deserve the right to see him!" Embry shouts, as I walk to the front door. Emanuel shirks in my arms and I hold him closer. Embry gets free of Jacob and Seth and tackles me to the ground. I hold onto Emanuel as Embry growls with his wolf on the verge of coming out. Emanuel screams and I push Embry with one of hands as I too scream for someone to save us. Jasper and Matthew get Embry off and Seth helps me into the house. Rayne closes the door and she holds me in her arms as I sob and hold my baby. Embry's shouts can be heard as he tries to get to the door. Jasper comes in and he sees my tears before he is able to close the door. Embry stops shouting when he see Emanuel and I crying and we have some blood on our faces.

"Take him home and keep him on the reservation far away from Marinna!" Matthew shouts. He throws Embry into the back of Jacob's car and stomps into the house. Jacob and Seth take Embry back home and I sob harder at Embry's stricken face. Jasper tells Rayne to help put the groceries away so he can take me to the bathroom to clean Emanuel and I up. Emanuel goes to Jasper and he leads me up the stairs to the bathroom. I sit on the edge of the tub and wipe my tears as Jasper takes care of Emanuel first. Matthew takes Emanuel downstairs and Jasper kneels in front of me to check my head.

"He has never done that before, even when he was adjusting to the change," I say. Jasper wipes the blood off of my face and he remains quiet. "Thank you for protecting Emanuel. I was not sure he would be okay after that."

"Marinna, I do not want you to return to the reservation or to Embry after this. I want you to stay here with me from now on," Jasper says. I smack his hand away and glare at him.

"You do not decide what I do and when I go back to the reservation. I am a free woman and will do as I please," I say. Jasper grabs my chin and glares at me back.

"No, you will stay here with me from now on. I will not let you go back to Embry after what he did to you just now," Jasper growls. I push him away and leave the bathroom. Jasper grabs my arm to stop me, but I snarl and punch him in the face. Jasper lets me go and go to help Rayne and Matthew with the groceries.


	7. Chapter 7

Rayne brought my things to Charlie's place when we hear that he has deiced to move in with Sue for now. His things are moved out to let me and Emanuel stay in his room for now. Charlie is demanding I keep the house look like it is being lived in while he stays at Sue's. The neighbours have commenced saying that I am Charlie's niece from a long distant relative and I am Jasper's new bride with our little boy. When in reality, Jasper and I have not spoken to one another since the incident in the bathroom awhile ago. We have this symbiotic relationship that only gets us to live in the same house for Emanuel's sake until Embry gets the courage to admit his fault and remains calm about me staying with Jasper for now. Emanuel has started to progress in his speech the more he is with Jasper and I am happy to see my baby trying to talk more than cry and fuss.

"Papa, papa," Emanuel says when Jasper walks into the house. I cringe at him calling Jasper papa, when Embry is his father. Jasper laughs as he picks him up and kisses his cheeks. I take the laundry upstairs and put them away when I notice Embry standing outside in the backyard, by the treeline. I scream and drop the basket of clothes when I see him looking at me in the window. Jasper comes up and freezes when he sees Embry outside.

"Do you want me to tell him to go away or call Jake?" Jasper ask with his hand on my back.

"No, I will go talk to him myself. Just stay by the front door in case I need you," I say. I go outside and walk around the house to talk to Embry. "What are you doing here, Embry?"

"I came to talk to you and hopefully see Emanuel. You look good, has the leech been taking care of you while you have been away?" Embry says. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him.

"What is the real reason you are here?" I growl. Embry sighs and lifts his hands.

"I want you to come back home and bring Emanuel with you. I miss you on the reservation and it is horrible not having you there and want to see you and Emanuel ever day," Embry says.

"You should have thought of that before you cheated on me with Leah and got her knocked up! I am pissed that you would do that while I was in Italy for six months," I say. Embry takes a step towards me and I jump back. "Stay away or I will kick you ass!"

"Marinna, come on you are my girlfriend and we imprinted on each other," Embry pleas.

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN SHIT, EMBRY CALL! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH ANOTHER WOMAN IN OUR PACK AND EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU?! GET OUT OF THIS TOWN AND STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY SON!" I scream.

"HE IS MY SON AS WELL!" Embry snarls. I turn to go back inside when I hear Embry phase and come after me. He roars at me and I phase to catch him just in time to stop him from getting me under his paw. Jasper's snarls and Emanuel's cries can be heard over Embry and I fighting each other in the forest. I take a bite out of Embry's shoulder and he throws me against a tree. I yelp when I hit the tree, but jump at Embry once I am back on my feet. Embry growls as he jumps at me as well and we collide with a thud. I bite his throat as Embry bites my neck and we stay like this until we notice blood in our mouths. I release him and push him away. Embry shakes his head and crouches when he sees me trying to rid my mouth of his blood. There is a loud roar and someone shouts my name from the house. I turn to see Jacob and Sam running towards us and Embry whimpers when he sees them. Before Sam is able to get to us, Embry tackles me and breaks my right shoulder blade into pieces. Jacob tackles Embry and Sam comes over to me with worry in his eyes. I whimper when Sam touches my shoulder with his nose to see where it hurts. Jasper runs out to us and he kneels next to me as I start to phase back to normal.

"Marinna, talk to me," Jasper says with pain and fear in his voice.

'_You need to go to the hospital, Marinna,_' Sam says. Jasper touches my face and I see the pain in his eyes.

"Take Embry home and meet me at the hospital Sam. Jasper, call Matthew and Rayne to get Emanuel from the hospital," I groan. Jasper picks me up and I touch Sam's muzzle to feel his warmth. "Sam, I want him away from me and Emanuel until I deem he is ready to see us. I trust you with that, Sammie."

'_You have my word, Marinna,_' Sam says before he goes to handle Embry. Jasper carries me to the house and gets me into the car before he runs in to get Emanuel. I see my darling boy crying out for me as he is brought to the car and put into his car seat. Jasper gets into the driver's seat and gets the car in drive. We hold hands as we drive to the hospital in silence, except for my little cries of pain.

* * *

Rayne holds Emanuel in her arms as he takes a nap and I lay on the bed with morphine running through my system at max speed. Matthew has chosen the doctor to care for me by Carlisle's order because he is an old friend of Carlisle and is also a vampire. Jasper sits on the edge of the bed with my left hand trapped in his two hands as he muttered something like a prayer to make me better here soon. I hear Sam and Jacob come in frantically with dad, Sue and Charlie not far behind them. Jasper gets up with my hand still in one of his hands and I look at my family with a drugged eyes and give them a weak smile.

"My little girl," dad says in tears. He wheels to the side of the bed and touches my leg to tell me he is here for me. I look at Jasper for support and he leans down to kiss the top of my hand with a smile. "Jasper, thank you for calling Jacob and Sam when you did. I am not sure what I would have done if you had not been there."

"You called them?" I angrily ask.

"I had no choice, Marinna," Jasper says apologetically. "You and Embry had phased and were fighting in the forest. I was taking care of Emanuel and could run to your rescue."

"I told you to let me handle it on my own!" I shout and wince at the pain. Jacob and Sam run to keep me on the bed to keep me from attacking Jasper. "Forget it, I am just going to have to deal with it right now. Where is the big old brute anyways?"

"Back at Allison's house and he is being watched by his mother, Seth and Paul. Leah has locked herself in Sue's house and refuses to talk to anyone and has told us she will go through with the pregnancy to make Embry remember what he had done to you and to her. Marinna, you cannot stay at Charlie's forever, you are going to have to return back to the reservation," Sam says.

"I am not going back there to be near him or allow my son to be tainted by his hatred to me! There is no way that I am returning home after today," I shout. Jasper holds my hand as I whimper in pain and I squeeze his hand a little. Jasper leans down to whisper soothing words to me and I cry for the first time since the incident with Embry attacking in front of Charlie's house.

"Sam, I can let her stay as long as she wants. I do not have a problem, but she will have to start paying the rent here soon," Charlie says.

"I will get a job around town and help pay the rent until Marinna can get a job of her own. It is the least I can do as of now," Jasper says. Emanuel wakes up and calls for me and Jasper. Rayne hands Emanuel to Jasper and everyone watches Emanuel settle in Jasper's arms.

"Papa, mama is huwrt," Emanuel says. Jasper kisses the top of Emanuel's hair and looks at me.

"Mama is hurt and I will take care of her," Jasper says.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper has begun what he told my family he would do and now the neighbours truly believe we are married. I chase Emanuel around the house and he squeals as he runs to find another place to hide in the house. He will be two years old in a few months and I am more emotional as the days get closer to his birthday. Jasper enters the house with some groceries and desert to celebrate Emanuel's birthday a little early before the three of us fly to Italy.

"Papa," Emanuel exclaims. I have finally accepted Emanuel calling Jasper his papa, since he knows Embry is his real father. Jasper has allowed Emanuel to call him papa now that it has rubbed off on him being to be a dad as vampire.

"Hello, Manny," Jasper chuckles, as he picks him up and kisses his cheeks. "Have you been playing with mama today?"

"Yea, mama say we are gunna fwy to her mama's house in Ewrope," Emanuel says. I smile as I come to the front door and see Emanuel and Jasper acting like father and son. "Yook, mama, papa iz howme."

"I see that baby," I say with a smile. Jasper hands Emanuel to me and kisses my cheeks before we go into the kitchen. "What did papa get baby Manny today?"

"Papa got baby Manny a birthday cake to celebrate before we fly out," Jasper says with a smile. Emanuel claps his hands and giggles when he sees the cake has dinosaurs on it.

"Yay, denosawrs!" Emanuel exclaims. Jasper and I laugh as we kiss his cheeks and get ready to make dinner. Emanuel puts the cut up vegetables into the pan and watches the food change colours as we cook it and he giggles when he gets to taste it. Just as we are about to sit down to eat, the house phone rings and Jasper answers it before I can get to it.

"Hello Carlisle," Jasper says. I carry Emanuel into the kitchen to see Jasper has a scared look on his face. "Yes, I am still at Charlie's and Marinna is living me with her son. Why do you want to know?"

"Jasper, what is going on?" I ask softly, as I pull Emanuel's head to my shoulder.

"What do you mean Aro wants to see me?" Jasper asks. Emanuel whimpers and curls into my arms a little in fear.

"Hush, baby," I coo to Emanuel. Jasper touches my cheek and gives me a weak smile.

"He knows about Marinna and her son? Okay, so he wants to meet Marinna and Emanuel? Matthew as well?" Jasper asks. I hug him and take deep breathe wt the thoughts of this little perfect life coming to an end. Jasper kisses the top of my head and takes in a sharp, useless breathe. "When do they want us to be in Volterra with Matthew, Marinna, and Emanuel? We will be in Italy around that time and be able to be there to see them."

* * *

Italy

I take Emanuel to the pool as Jasper calls the Volturi to let them know of our arrival in Italy. Emanuel puts his floaties on and he stands by the pool edge with his face in a wide smile. Matthew is on a business trip for now and he has allowed us to stay at our home in Italy until we go to Volterra. I run over to my son and grab him to get some sunscreen on him, even though we are in an indoor pool. Jasper comes out in a black tank top and white swim trunks and he sees Emanuel fighting with the sunscreen.

"Manny, behave with mama or you will not get in the pool," Jasper says with a stern voice.

"Yes, papa," Emanuel says. He holds still and lets me finish smearing lotion all over him.

"Now you can get in the pool with mama and papa," I say, as I get in the pool and reach for him. Emanuel waits for Jasper to get in before he gets in with us. Jasper holds one of Emanuel's hand while I hold the other as we teach him how to swim with his new floaties. Emanuel holds onto my hand when I start to move away from where his little feet can touch the ground. Jasper smiles as he sees Emanuel get ready to cry as we get out further and further into the water. One of the servants comes running and they look a little scared as they kneel down to whisper to us.

"A group of people in strange cloaks are here to see you madam," the servant says. I grab Emanuel and Jasper rushes to get out of the pool. The servant runs after Jasper to see the guests and I rush to get Emanuel out of the pool. Emanuel clings to me as I get his floaties off and wrap him in a towel. Jasper returns with three people in black cloaks and they do not look happy.

"Is this her and her babe?" the one with a large smile on his face asks. Jasper walks over to me and puts his arm around me. Emanuel hits his face in the crook of my neck.

"Aro, meet Marinna Uley-Black," Jasper says. Aro walks over and smiles as he rubs his hands together like Emanuel and I are some sort of meal. I press myself against Jasper and he pulls me closer as Aro gets closer and closer.

"She smells like those wolves that were at the trial, Jasper. She also smells like a vampire," Aro says with a larger smile. "The child smells human to have been born from this unique creator. It is a pleasure to be able to meet you, Ms. Marinna."

"Nice you meet you as well," I say. "Emanuel, say hello to papa's friends."

"Hewwo," Emanuel whimpers. Jasper takes Emanuel from me and kisses the top of his head, as I fix the towel around him. Aro watches us acting doting parents on their own child.

"This little boy is your son, Jasper?" Aro asks.

"No, he is the son of a shifter and Marinna. Emanuel has adopted me as his father for the time being," Jasper says. Aro nods his head as he looks me over and Matthew enters with Rayne at his side.

"Aro, to what do I owe this wonderful visit?" Matthew asks. He walks over to us and smiles at Aro as if the are old friends. "I see you met my twin sister and her little boy. Forgive me to not have been home sooner for your arrival and to be here to introduce you properly."

"I have been introduced to your twin sister and find her quite a treasure for you to have kept from me all this time, since you are a treasure yourself. My brother will be pleased to hear that you two are healthy and are happy," Aro says. Matthew takes me hand in his and he remains close to me.

"Well, I am glad to see you find my sister a treasure," Matthew says, as kindly as he can. "Marinna is the closest thing I have to my mother and father and is quite gifted in her ability as of now."

"Matthew," I hiss. Rayne touches Matthew's shoulder and she whispers something to her.

"Marinna seems a little confused as to how you and I know each other. Shall we explain onto her how it is the two of us are acquainted?" Aro asks.

"Right, Marinna, meet our dear Uncle Aro Volturi," Matthew says. Jasper and I freeze at the notion as Aro bows to me. "He is our father's brother and or father is the magnificent Caius Volturi."


	9. Chapter 9

I hold Emanuel's left hand while Jasper holds his right hand and the three of us follow Aro to meet my long lost father after eighteen years. Matthew and Rayne stay a distance back because they sense my anger at Matthew for not telling me he knew about our lecherous father all this time. Aro opens the doors and I see two men sitting in two out of three thrones, one of which quickly stands and stares at me in awe or hunger as I walk in with Jasper and Emanuel. Aro holds his hand out to me and smiles at the blonde one standing up.

"Here she is, brother," Aro says. I look at the man and snarl when I realise that he is my father. Matthew growls at me and Jasper's head snaps at Matthew. "She looks like her mother just as you had shown me not too long ago. Marinna, meet my brother Caius, your father."

"Carlotta?" Caius asks, as he walks over slowly while staring at me. Jasper takes a step closer to me and hides Emanuel behind him when Caius looks down at him. "Is this my grandson?"

"Yes, this is Emanuel Mattias Call," I say. Caius smiles as he looks at Emanuel and looks back at me.

"You look so much like your mother," Caius says and he takes one step to me. I quickly grab Emanuel and Jasper pulls me behind him. Aro puts his hand on Caius' shoulder to stop him from getting closer.

"Marinna, you are gifted as well as your brother?" Aro asks to change the subject. I look at Matthew to see that Rayne was holding him at bay and he was looking at me with angry eyes.

"Manipulation of any kind you can imagine," I say.

"So, your twin brother can control the elements and you can manipulate anything? We should give you a place in the guard and you could be your father's guard," Aro says with a large smile. Jasper and I look at him as if he had just insulted us with an offer for me to join the guard. "I think I struck a nerve with the offer."

"You cannot have Marinna, Aro, she is mine," Jasper hisses. I take his hand and pull him to look at me. Aro laughs when he sees Jasper hold me close to him.

"La tua cantante, but she has another man in her life that she is hiding from with Jasper," Aro says. Caius leans to whisper something in his ear and I look up at Jasper.

"Mama, papa, I wants two go home," Emanuel says. I hold him close and whisper to him soothing words. Jasper puts his hand on my back and his other on Emanuel's back. Caius and Aro turn to us and they smile as they walk a little closer.

"We would like Marinna to join us in the guard," Aro says. I growl when Caius holds his hand for me to take it a join them.

"I will not leave my family because you want me in the guard! Nothing you do will make me stay here with you!" I growl.

"We will give you a years time to think it over and if you need more time, then you shall be granted more time. How does that sound?" Caius suggests.

"We will take the suggestion and be on our way," Matthew says. Jasper leads me out of the room and away from my father and my uncle.

* * *

I started my new job at the Newton's shop and they allow me to have Emanuel there. Jasper works at the restaurant down the street and brings us lunch on his break. Dad has visited us a few times and keeps saying that I should stay with jasper and be his wife from now on, since he has fallen in love with Emanuel and has done everything he can to protect the two of us. Jasper jokes back with him by saying we have never gone on a date or said that we like each other that way. I close the truck door once Emanuel is in his car seat and his overnight bag is in the passenger seat. Jasper stands at the bottom of the stairs as he gives me a concerned look.

"Jazz, it is just for tonight and we get Renesmee for the night while Emanuel is over there. He is going to be alright," I say, as I walk over to kiss his cheek goodbye.

"I am not worried about Emanuel, dear. I am worried about you going to reservation alone to give Emanuel to Embry on your own," Jasper says. He walks me to the truck and opens the door for me. I get in and roll the window down to continue talking once the engine is on. "Promise to not stay long at his house and be home at the time you promised me?"

"I will be alright, Jazz," I say with a smile and kiss his forehead.

"Bye, bye, papa" Emanuel giggles. Jasper waves to us as we pull out of the driveway and head to the reservation listening to Little Einsteins. We arrive at Embry's mom's house to see her and Embry waiting at the front door for us. Tiffany, Embry's mother, runs to the truck once I am parked and she gets her grandson out of the truck. I smile as I get his overnight bag and hand it to Embry.

"Anything I need to know about for tonight?" Embry asks.

"No, he is still the same as before," I say.

"Daddy," Emanuel says and he reaches for Embry. I watch Embry light up and take his son in his arms to hug and kiss. I look away and get ready to go pick up Renesmee.

"Oh, I will pick him up around four thirty tomorrow and want him ready to go when I arrive," I say. Embry nods and they go inside just as I pull out of the driveway. Jacob is standing outside dad's house when I pull up and he knocks on the window for me to roll it down. I roll it down and lean over to hear what he has to say.

"Nessie is not feeling good so she is going to stay with me for tonight. I am sorry, Marinna," Jacob says.

"That is alright, Jake, I will see you tomorrow then," I say. Jake steps away as I put the truck in drive and drive back to my house. Jasper comes down the stairs and he raises an eyebrow when he sees that I am alone. "Renesmee feels under the weather, so it is just the two of us tonight."

"Oh, that is alright. Can I make you something for dinner?" Jasper says, as I walk up the stairs to my room.

"Sure, anything sounds good right now," I say. Jasper goes into the kitchen and turns our iPod on to fill the house with some music. I smile when I hear my playlist playing and him singing to it, as I turn my laptop and look for my new project. Matthew's latest Facebook message pops up on my screen and I growl when it has to do with my decision with the Volturi. I ignore him and email my project to someone important and run back down the stairs. Jasper has everything out to make homemade spaghetti. I smile as I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He smiles as he pulls me to him and we dance to the song with a spoon in our hands. We laugh as we continue around the kitchen and run into the table and counters. Jasper holds me closer and puts the spoon down to lift my chin with his index finger to look at him. I look into into his golden eyes and begin to melt as I see the love he has for me and see how they glitter as he looks at me.

"Marinna Belle," Jasper purrs, as he leans to kiss me. I let him come close enough to where our lips brush each other and it sends an electric shock up my spine. Jasper's hands slide up my side, as my hands slide up his shoulders to his neck and our eyes begin to close as we slowly move a little closer to kiss.

* * *

**I have to be mean and stop there. What is going to happen between Jasper and Marinna? Will they finally admit their feelings and do the dirty? If you favourite it, then you get a small teaser in you PM box. If you review, you get a big teaser in your PM box. But, if you PM me, you may get a very nice surprise in you PM box, such as three fourths of the next chapter. I am also open for ideas for the fate of darling Marinna with the Volturi. Should she or shouldn't she join her father as his guard? I want to hear from you and am waiting**


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper places one hand on my lower back and his other between my shoulder blades the moment our lips meet completely. I melt in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck to keep me standing as we slowly deepen our kiss. Jasper groans, as I stand on my tiptoes and pull him a little closer. It feels like an hour before we finally pull apart and take a few steps back from one another and avoid eye contact. My face starts to get hot when my mind replays what has just ended in the kitchen of a dear friend's house without him knowing. Jasper clears his throat and goes back to making the spaghetti. I go to the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. My normally olive skinned face is flushed and is getting red like a ripening tomato. I put my hands on my cheeks in shock that I am acting like a teenager in love for the first time, even after all I went through with Embry these past few weeks and years. The sound of my heart can be heard in my ears and I am most definitely sure Jasper can hear it in the kitchen. I hear his groan when he hears my heart beating quickly each time I think of our kiss and how much I want it to happen once more. Jasper calls for when he is done making dinner and I walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs to see he is seated with my bowl in front of him. He motions for me to sit and I sit down without making eye contact with him and start to eat.

"Sorry about earlier," Jasper says, as he fiddles with his fingers. I get up and straddle him on the chair. He looks at me with a smile on his face and in his eyes. His hands travel up my legs and I lean down to kiss his lips gently like before. I grind a little on him and deepen the kiss a little more, as his hands make their way up under my shirt and grazes the bottom of my bra. Jasper moans when I reach to his pants and slide my hand in to caress his very large friend. "Marinna Belle, you are amazing at this."

"You bring the best out in me," I mutter. Jasper kisses my neck as his hands go under my bra and caress my breasts gently. "Oh my god, that feels great! Do not stop just yet!"

Jasper picks me up and carries me up the stairs to his room, where he places me gently on the bed and covers my body with his body. We look each other over with loving eyes filled with passion. I pull his head to mine and we go back to kissing in seconds. Jasper slips his hands back under my shirt to pull it over my head and to undo my bra. He breaks the kiss make a trail of kisses from the corner of my mouth down to my breasts and makes them opened mouthed as he gets closer to my hardening nipples. I gasp when he pulls on my right nipple a little and his hand plays my other nipple, just before his other hand opens my legs to rub my thighs. My back arches to give me more of my breasts when he starts to suckle on my breast.

"You taste so good," Jasper purrs against my skin. I moan when he tries to wiggle me out of my jeans. We go back to kissing each other slowly while stripping each other. Jasper rolls me onto my stomach and kisses me down my spine and right back up my spine to nibble on my neck. I melt into mush with kiss he places on my skin and my moans as he starts to pull my jeans down my legs and off completely. Jasper smiles as he rubs his hand over my buttocks and cupped my sex gently and slowly. Embry was never like this when we made love, no that is not the right word for what we did, we fucked really hard. This was love making and it was amazing to be made love to and not just plainly fucked. Jasper sensed my sadness for being loved and he leans over me and nibbles my ear as his wonderful fingers finger my sensitive nub.

"Jasper...Cullen," I moan in between moans. Jasper chuckles in my ear and groans as he presses his extremely large, growing friend against me and moves his hips like he is actually in me and enjoying me from the inside out.

"Not a Cullen anymore, Jasper Whitlock," Jasper purrs. I turn my head and he kisses my lips gently, as he moves my panties out of the way and slides his fingers through my slick folds. I gasp into his mouth when he slides his second one in and starts to move slowly to match his hips and I start to reach my breaking point. "Let go, Marinna, do not hold back anymore."

"Fuck me, Jasper," I groan, as I grab handfuls of his sheets and let my forehead fall to into his pillow. Jasper groans before he lets me go and turns me around to let me strip him and until we are naked laying on the bed together. Jasper kisses my lips and holds me in his arms for what feels like eternity, before he pulls back and smiles down at me. I blush when he kisses my cheeks and he mutters my name and how much he loves me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asks softly. I run my hands through his curly hair and kiss his lips.

"I am sure about this," I say nervously. Jasper kisses me a few more times and he pushes himself with his hands on the side of my head and positions himself just right, as I wrap my legs around his waist and grab onto his bicep. He looks at me with worried and loving eyes as he waits for me to say something. I am lost for words and can only nod my head to let him know I am ready. Jasper pushes himself into me and I gasp at how big he inside me. We groan as me become one and he starts to move once he is fully inside of me. I hold onto him as he moves and fills me more and more each time he thrusts a little harder as time goes on.

"You are so tight against my dick, Marinna," Jasper groans. The words in my mind are bouncing around in my brain and I am unable to form a sentence to respond back to him. Jasper chuckles as his lips find mine, my arms wrap around his neck and our bodies start to move out of instinct. Not long after, I am screaming out his name, as he pound me harder and harder until I finally let myself go and he comes inside of me. We collapse in each other's arms and start to kiss for a few more minutes and I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Did not expect that did you?! I am sure many of you were expecting this, but what is to come after all of this? Will they get together and raise Emmanuel together? Or is Embry going to find a way to get Marinna back? I am going to keep giving you little gifts if you review or PM me an idea. Now, if you leave a review, I shall gift you a third of the next chapter in your PM inbox. If you PM me an idea, whether I decide to use it or not, you will get half of the next chapter in your PM inbox. I want you to decide Marinna's next decision and what her fate will be based on your input. See you next chapter, Schatzes. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, Schatzes, I am back for another chapter. Thank you for reading and following this story of twists and turns of romance and hurt. We left off with Marinna and Jasper admitting their love after a few months living together and growing close with Emanuel as the bridge to the gap. What is next for these two and will Embry butt in later? Read to find out more.**

* * *

I wake to Jasper rubbing my arm with his fingers and him pretending to sleep, as the sun rises over the trees. He kisses the top of my head when he hears my sigh and I put my arm around him. I smile when I feel safe in Jasper's arms after we finally showed our feelings to each other the night before. Jasper and I lay in the bed until the house phone rings and Jasper quickly slips into a pair of boxers and shorts before rushing to go and answer the evil, mood ruining phone. I lay on my stomach as I wait for Jasper to return to the room and my eyes start to droop a little, for what feels like an eternity. My sleepy mind re-imagines the night before to where it feels like it is happening once more. It takes me some time before I realise that Jasper really is kissing my back and has his knee sliding between my legs slowly. I moan and slightly arch my back a little to let his hands have easy reach to my breasts. He purrs in my ear and pushes me back down on the bed with his body, while making a trail of kisses down my neck and spine.

"Who was on the phone just now? " I moan. Jasper makes his way back up to my ear and he nibbles on my earlobe.

"Just Billy checking up on us since we are alone in this house," Jasper says.

"What did he ask about?"

"Whether you ate and you were able to sleep after you have been having your little night terrors since we returned from Italy and seeing the Volturi."

"Did he mention how Emanuel is doing at Embry's?" Jasper shakes his head as he pulls the sheet down, once her removes his boxers and shorts, and lifts my hips. "Shall we go again after our little playtime from last night?"

"Yes we should." I tilt my head back and Jasper enters me in one swift, easy motion. We groan together as we relish in our union once more before our bodies begin their in synced movement to each other's reaction. Jasper puts his hands on mine and we intertwine our fingers together, as he starts to pick up more speed.

"Marinna, ah, I cannot hold on anymore!"

"Come on, baby, just let go!" Jasper shouts my name and comes in me, just as I let out a scream and shudder as my body comes with him.

* * *

We lay in the bed, wrapped in each other's arms when the doorbell rings and someone bangs on the the front door. Jasper and I jump to get dressed and he runs down the stairs to see you is at the door. I go down in Jasper's nightshirt and see Sam standing at the door with Matthew and the have sad looks on their faces. My eyes dart between them before my eyes look at something in Sam's hands. He holds Emanuel's favourite jacket and it has been ripped to shreds. I shake my head when Sam holds it out to me and tries to hold back his tears. Jasper grabs hold of me when he sees that my knees were becoming too weak to hold me up and I cry into his chest.

"We are looking for him right now," Matthew says. "Jacob has his pack searching and Sam has also sent his pack out in search of Emanuel. He couldn't have gotten very far."

"My baby boy," I sob into Jasper's chest. Jasper holds me and coos to me, as he smooths out my hair and kisses the top of my head. Sam looks at the ground with his head hung like he has been defeated in a game. "How long has he been missing?"

"Embry called us last night at midnight saying that Emanuel was missing and we found this this morning," Sam says.

"Find my son or you will wish you had never lost him!" I scream and try to jump at them. Jasper imprisons me in his arms and holds me so I do not attack them.

"We will not rest until he is in your arms once more, Marinna," Sam says. They leave the house and Jasper closes the door behind them. I lean against the wall and try to take deep breathes. Jasper walks up to me, puts his hands on my neck and kisses the top of my head softly a few times while muttering soothing words. I hold onto his his at the waist and try to holding my tears and the images of what might have happened to Emanuel.

"Hush, darling, he is going to come home in one piece and will be alright," Jasper says softly, as he pulls me closer to him. I wrap my arms around him and take in a ragged deep breathe.

"How can you be sure?" I sob. Jasper gives me a small squeeze and holds me back so he can look at my face.

"What is this I am looking at? The strong and powerful Marinna Belle Uley-Black crying?" Jasper teases.

"Shut up," I slightly giggle, as I wipe my eyes. Jasper leans down and kisses my tears away.

"Shed no more tears for our son, because he will be brought home safely to his mama and papa," Jasper says calmly. I look at him and smile at him calling Emanuel our son.

"You said our son, Jazz," I point out like an idiot.

"I did because he is as much my son as he is Embry's son and I love him like he was my own flesh and blood," Jasper says. He pulls me closer and kisses my forehead. We remain like this for a few more minutes before we find our way to the couch to watch some movies to help me not think about the possibilities of where my darling baby boy could be at.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a few weeks since Emanuel's disappearance and there has been no signs of my baby anywhere. I fear for might have come to him and what happened during his time away. Embry and I have not spoken to one another since the day I dropped Emanuel off at his house. He has not mentioned me or said word to either Jacob or Sam. Actually, he has been missing since the day after Emanuel disappeared. Jasper arrives home an hour after me and he has some items that I asked him to get for me to finish making dinner. He has started eating some human food that I make for him and leave it where it still has blood to help his stomach handle it more. I turn to him with a smile and he leans down to kiss my lips before he puts the things away and sits me on the counter. Jasper puts my legs around his waist and he runs his hands up my back, as he kisses my lips for our usual greeting for each other.

"I missed my lovely lady today," Jasper says with a smile and a small purr in his voice. I giggle when he gives my neck open mouthed kisses and goes to kiss the side of my breasts. He groans when I start to grind on him a little and grab a handful of his hair.

"We have to keep an eye on the food or we will burn the house down," I moan, as Jasper pulls my shirt and bra down to suckle on my breasts like a child.

"Or we skip dinner and move straight to desert," Jasper grumbles against my nipple. I giggle and bite my lower lip as Jasper suckles on my breast and starts to pretend his large cock is in me. We mind fuck each other for a few minutes when the house phone rings and makes us jump and growl at it. I kiss his forehead before I get off the counter to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Have you thought of the offer?" the caller asks. My brow furrows as I turn to look at Jasper.

"May I ask you is calling?"

"Marinna Belle Uley-Black, mother to darling Emanuel Mattias Call. He is a precious little boy."

"You know where my son is?!" Jasper runs over and I take his hand in mine.

"Of course, I am the one who took him. I want what I did not get those years ago. Do you remember what it was that I wanted?"

"I do not even know who you are." I squeeze Jasper's hand and he kisses the top of my head.

"I am the man that killed your mother and the one that wanted to keep you as my pet." The memory of a man with red hair and red eyes flashed before my eyes. I stare at the wall as my mind shows me a few of the horrid details form the night my mother died. Jasper takes the phone and speaks to the caller about getting our son back. He hangs up a few minutes later and pulls me into his arms.

"We have to go and meet him later this evening. I am going to call Jacob and Sam to let them know and have them there just in case," Jasper says. I bury my face into his chest and let out a ragged breathe.

"I want our son back," I sniffle. Jasper kisses the top of my head and places his cheek on my head.

"We get our son back and we will never let him out of our sight ever again, I promise," Jasper whispers. I cry into his chest and holds onto his waist to keep myself standing.

* * *

Jasper holds my hand as we walk up to the spot where we are to meet Emanuel's capture. I hear Sam and Jacob's thoughts from their places in the forest and I hear Jacob trying to see if Embry knew of any of this. Jasper softly says my name when he sees someone walk over with a few other people and I gasp when I see one person holding Emanuel and a few others pulling Embry along. Emanuel is crying when he sees us and he reaches for Jasper and I.

"Mama, papa," Emanuel cries. I start to run, but Jasper holds me in his arms.

"My baby," I cry back to him. Jasper holds me and mutters soothing words in my ear. Embry looks up with a battered, torn and beaten face and the packs snarl and howl when they see him.

"I want her in exchange for the boy and her ex-lover," the capture says. I hold onto Jasper when he snarls at the offer and he gives me a small squeeze.

"You cannot have her!" Jasper snarls. The one holding Emanuel starts to choke Emanuel and I let out a scream when I see him thrash around.

"EMANUEL!" I scream. Jasper and I snarl and we run at them at full speed. Jacob and Sam order the pack to wait until I phase before they intervene. I attack the leader and pin him to the ground.

"You have gotten stronger, little one," the man laughs. I snarl as I reach for his head and rip it clean off before setting him on fire with my favourite lighter. Jasper grapples with the two that are holding Embry captive, as I get up and stalk over to the one holding Emanuel.

"Jasper, get Marinna before she loses it!" Embry shouts. I lick my lips and smirk at the man, as I get closer and closer to him. Emanuel cries when he sees me coming and he reaches out for me.

"Give him to me, now," I hiss. Jacob and Sam sense something is wrong and the two of them run out to stop me and attack the man in front of me. Jasper grabs Emanuel and holds him while Jacob shreds the man to pieces. Sam pins me to the ground and I thrash around while screaming.

'_That is enough, Marinna! Jasper has Emanuel now and you are alright!_' Sam snarls.

"Mama, Papa," Emanuel cries. Jasper walks over and Sam lets me go so I can see Emanuel. I see my baby's sad face as he gets closer and he reaches out for me. I take him in my arms and kiss his curly hair as tears fall down my cheeks.

"My baby," I sob. "Mama is here and she is never going to let you out of my sight."

"Mama, papa," Emanuel cries, as he buries himself in my arms. Jasper joins us on the grass and puts his arms around us. The packs form a circle around us, as they howl at the family being back together once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Emanuel is now terrified to leave me or Jasper or be out of our sights for more than fifteen minutes. He does not like to go to Embry's place anymore and is scared to be left with people he knows on the reservation when Jasper and I are to run some errands. I fear he will never be the same from the moment he was taken and Jasper fears he will have a hard time growing up with so many fears. We have begun taking him to a psychologist and we are told to give him some time to heal and regain his trust with the world and people besides me and Jasper. Embry comes to the house to visit at the house and Emanuel likes that very much. I do not speak very much with Embry when he is around and Jasper is out when Embry is over so as not to break the treaty between him and the pack. I am getting Emanuel ready for bed after his bath when someone rings the doorbell.

"I will get it, go get Manny ready for bed, babe," Jasper says. I carry Emanuel to his room with a towel around him and him babbling to me. He smiles when he sees Jasper has laid out his favourite pajamas on his bed.

"Papa got my favourite pajamas out, mama," Emanuel says. After a few sessions, he is starting to speak clearly and perfect sentences and he is starting to become more advanced for his age.

"I see that, mon ami," I giggle. He helps to dry himself off as I go to get a few other things before he gets dressed. Jasper enters Emanuel's room with a worried look on his face. "What is it, baby?"

"Edward and Emmet are downstairs and they are saying that I am wanted back at the Cullens' house," Jasper says. I stand up and see his face and know something is not right.

"Help me get Emanuel dressed and we will go together," I say. Jasper nods and helps Emanuel get dressed and I gather a few things to put in the diaper bag. I carry Emanuel downstairs and smile when I see the two boys standing at the door. "Hello, gentlemen, you two look well."

"Jazz, did you get her pregnant while we were gone?" Edward growls.

"No, this is Embry's son by birth and my son by adoption," Jasper says. I step outside to see Bella holding Renesmee's hand and she smiles when she sees me.

"Marinna," Renesmee exclaims. Jasper opens our car door and Emanuel gets in his car seat before I buckle him in. Renesmee runs over to me and I smile as I reach down to pick her up. "I have not seen you in some time now."

"Yes, I have been here the whole time to be away from Embry. Want to ride with us to your grandparents' place?" I giggle. Jasper smiles as he watches me and Renesmee get along even after all that has happened.

"I would love to," Renesmee says with excitement. I put her down to let her in our car and she sits next to Emanuel. Jasper opens my door and helps me carefully before he goes to get in the driver's seat. We pull out of the driveway and wait for Bella, Emmet and Edward to take off through the forest to meet us at the Cullens' house. I hold onto Jasper's hand as we make our own way over and he rubs my knuckles with his thumb and we listen to the small conversation in the back seat of dinosaurs and princesses.

* * *

Carlisle and everyone else are waiting for us when we pull up to the house and my throat becomes dry. Jasper kisses the top of my hand before we get out to let Emanuel out of his car seat. The Cullens hiss when they see Jasper walk around the car with Emanuel in his arms. I help Renesmee out of the car and keep my hand on her shoulder when she looks at me when Emanuel whimpers and hides his face in Jasper's neck.

"You are going to be alright, Manny," Jasper coos to Emanuel. We walk inside and I take Emanuel when the boys go into another room to talk. Renesmee plays with Emanuel and I sit on the couch going through my emails and looking over a few business deals with Matt. Rayne emails me about an upcoming visit to see how I am and to buy a place near Forks for her and Matt when they sell the second home in Italy. Rosalie and Esme argue in the kitchen as Bella and Alice keep a close eye on Emanuel.

"Please stop staring at my son like he is some animal," I say plainly. The ladies jump at my comment and the two children stop playing to see what is going on. I look up from my phone and raise my eyebrow. "You are not he first people to do this to me and my son. My own family in La Push did the same for weeks after Emanuel was born. He is Embry's son, not Jasper's, and I do not see a problem with Jasper treating my son as if he were Jasper's son."

"We were not meaning any disrespect to you or Emanuel," Esme says. I roll my eyes and get up to take Emanuel to the bathroom. Jasper storms out of the room he went in and he looks at me with sad eyes.

"Jazz?" I ask. He picks Emanuel up and kisses my forehead a few times. "Jasper, what is the matter?"

"Marinna, take Emanuel home," Jasper says. I take Emanuel and look at him with fear. "Go home with him."

"Jasper," I say when I notice his sadness. "No, you promised me!"

"Marinna, do not do this right now," Jasper says. Tears fall down my face and I shake my head, as I take a few steps back.

"You promised me!" I cry. Jasper reaches to me, but I turn and walk away. "Do not touch me!"

"Marinna," Jasper shouts. He runs after me when I grab the diaper bag and head for the door. "Do not leave like this, Marinna!"

"You promised me, Jasper," I cry, as I rush outside and put Emanuel in his car seat. "I want you out of that house or I will move back on the reservation with Sam and Emily! Never speak to me ever again and you are to never see Emanuel ever again!"

"Marinna, please do not do this to me! I love you and think this would safer," Jasper says. He runs around the car and grabs my arm. I scream as I hit him in the face and make him go flying back. He stares at me when he sees me get in the car and drive away with tears in my eyes and Emanuel crying for him. Happy Valentine's Day, Jasper Whitlock, you get to spend it alone with no one to hold you and share the love you have.

* * *

**A/N: I know it is Valentine's Day, but this is what happens to many people on any day, even today. This is a sad moment for Marinna and Jasper, and it all happened on Valentine's Day.**


	14. Chapter 14

I ask Sam, Jacob and Seth to help me move out of Charlie's house and to Emily and Sam's house. Dad wants me to move back with him, but I do not want to be too close to Embry right now. I quit my job at the Newton's store and am depending on the money I get with my businesses to spend more time with Emanuel and work at home. Jasper has left me numerous messages on my phone and I am in need of a new one to get him to stop calling. Sam enters the house with a smile as he sees his two favourite girls, one in the kitchen and the other in the living room. Emily sends him to me first, like always, and Sam sees my sad face the moment Emily says I am hurting. Emanuel colours in his new colouring book that Embry got for him and I am looking over some documents on my computer when Sam sits on the couch with me. Sam talks to Emanuel about his picture and tells him to go see if Emily needs help in the kitchen so he can talk to me alone. I watch my little boy go to the kitchen with a smile on his face to be a big boy and help his aunt in a big boy area.

"Talk to me about what is making you sad," Sam says. I try to ignore him with my work, but Sam pokes my cheek just to bother me like always and when we were little kids.

"Stop, Sam," I say. Sam keeps going as he calls me by my baby names and slowly starts to pinch my cheeks. "Cut it out or I will rip your finger off."

"Marinna Belle, what is it that is making you so grumpy around everyone but Manny?" Sam growls. I cringe at his angry voice since he is my alpha in his pack and look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I miss him so much, Sam," I weakly say. Sam puts my computer on the coffee table and pulls me into his arms to hold me like I am little once more. I try to hold back my tears and curl into a ball in his arms.

"You love him that much?" Sam mutters, as he kisses the top of my head and rocks me a little. I nod my head and whimper as I remember the happy memories I had with Jasper and Emanuel. "He came to the border to see you today. That is the fifth time this week that he has asked to see you and it is making Jacob and I a little restless to have coming over to see you. Why won't you talk to him about what happened at the Cullens?"

"He let them talk him into living me and Emanuel, that is all I need to know," I sniffle just before I finally breakdown. Sam holds me closer and puts his hand on my head when I try to bury my sobs into his chest. Emanuel hears me and comes running into the room with his special stuffed wolf that he cleverly named Dr. Wolfie, when he was little.

"Mama, here is Dr. Wolfie to make you feel better," Emanuel says. I wipe my tears as Sam picks Emanuel up and gives him to me to hold in my arms. I kiss my son's head and laugh a little at his comment.

"Thank you, Emanuel," I say with a small laugh.

"And Dr. Wolfie, mama," Emanuel insists.

"Of course, and Dr. Wolfie," I laugh. Sam smiles at me sudden happiness with Emanuel in my arms. "It is almost naptime for you and Dr. Wolfie, isn't it? After your nap, daddy is gong to take you to see grandma and you will come back for a large cookout with the two packs together and Renesmee."

"Okay," Emanuel says. "Kuss, kuss, mama?"

"Kuss," I say and point to my cheek. He gives me a kiss and I kiss his cheek before he runs to Emily to get ready for a nap.

"He never shares his wolf with anyone, not even with Embry and he was the one that gave that to him," Sam notes. I shrug as I wipe my eyes and bring my knees up to rest my chin on them. Sam turns to look at me and he smiles when he sees only my eyes over my knees. "You look so much like Aunt Charlotte when you do that and like when you were little, besides these two strange colours in your hair."

"I like my blonde hair and love the red that mama had in her hair before she died. So, you better get over it," I say while I roll my eyes. Sam chuckles as he touches my cheek and rubs it with his thumb carefully. The boys barge into the house with hoots of laughter and freeze when they see me and Sam on the couch and I am about to explode for their loud entrance. "Emanuel is trying to lay down for a nap and you guys barge in here with loud voices?!"

"I told you she would be here and would be mad," one of the newer wolves, Joshua, says. They back up when Sam and I get off the couch and I crack my knuckles. "Oh no, it was Paul's idea since we just finished a patrol for the day."

"You guys are dead now," Sam chuckles, as I grab the boys and drag them outside. They beg me to spare them when I throw them outside and point to all of them.

"You know the rules about barging into the house all loud around this time of day! Emanuel is getting ready for a nap around this time and will not sleep if you bumbling bunch of idiotas come in being loud!" I growl, as I walk down the steps. Sam comes out and leans against the rails to watch the show. The boys try to get away as I get closer and grab one of them by their hair.

"Ah, Marinna, let go that hurts!" Alex shouts. I snarl and they whimper a little at my anger.

"MARINNA, PUT THEM DOWN!" I hear Matt shout. I turn and see Matt and Rayne standing by their car with Jacob and his pack. I drop Alex and growl, as Embry walks over to distract me. He puts his hands on my shoulder and speaks to me softly about what made me want to beat them up. I refuse to answer him and walk over to give my brothers a big hug.

"You are going to be alright, Sam is going to deal with them later," Jacob whispers and I cannot help but to giggle. We all remain outside while Emanuel sleeps upstairs and Emily come outside saying he is passed out. I sit on the steps and look at everyone laughing like everything is normal. As usual, Leah is not here and Embry tries to keep from walking over and talk to me. My heart feels heavy as I think about Jasper not being here to keep me company and bonding with my family. Will we ever get back together or will I wind up back with the cheating man-whore, Embry?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I have decided to write this chapter from Jasper's point of view to let you know what happened that horrible night. The next chapter will be from Embry's point of view. If you like the next few chapters, then I just may write a few more chapters like these. But, that only depends only your responses to these next two. On to what truly happened that fateful night and what Jasper is feeling at the moment.**

* * *

JPOV

I look at the photos I took of Marinna and Emanuel with the camera she got me. They are filled with her and Emanuel and it breaks my cold, un-beating heart to know that I screwed up and lost the two people that made me feel alive forever. I come to a photo of Marinna and Emanuel sleeping on my bed and I smile when I see their innocent faces sleeping peacefully. Marinna looks like a little girl when she sleeps and she looks so peaceful when she is having a good dream. I get up and go to my desk in my room at the Cullens' house and pull out what I was going to give to Marinna before all of this happened to all three of us. I miss her and Emanuel so much, that I have not fed in some time and have gone to the treaty line many times, begging to see Marinna and Emanuel. What have I done? I will live with this regret for the rest eternity and watch Marinna move on to Embry once more or some other guy and see Emanuel grow up and have a family of his own and probably forget me over the years and become to hate me when he is an adult and more than likely phase like Marinna and Embry.

"Jasper," Alice says when she knocks on my door. I turn to her and see she has a sad look on her face. She enters with Rosalie, Esme and Bella at her side.

"Hello ladies," I say with a small smile. Esme walks over to me and takes my hands in hers, as the rest of them swarm around me. "What can I you all with today?"

"Jasper, are you okay? You have not fed since Marinna left that night," Bella says with worry in her voice. I look at all the golden eyes looking at me with worry for me and smile.

"I would tell you that I am fine, but you all know that I am not okay. You all know that I am hurting with Marinna and Emanuel out of my life," I say. Rosalie puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me her best smile. "Besides, I made my choice and I will have to live with it for the rest of eternity."

"Jasper, what happened in that room that made you make her leave?" Esme asks. I look at Alice and give her the look of 'You say what happened and yet you said nothing to me'. Alice looks away guiltily and takes a few steps away. The other ladies notice this and turn to look Alice.

"Carlisle told him that it is dangerous to be in a romantic or regular relationship with her because of her relative and the fact that she has a child that is human as of now. I saw it before it happened and was afraid to say anything to anyone, but when I saw the love they had together and how they fit together, I regretted not saying anything. Not that Jasper is like this, I wish I had said something sooner to someone," Alice explains. I sigh and go to put the thing in my hand away before something dramatic happens. Renesmee pokes her head in my room and she wipes her tears when I look at her.

"Nessie, what is it, baby-doll?" I ask, as I kneel down and open my arms to her. Renesmee runs into my arms and she sniffles.

"I saw Marinna yesterday and she was sad still," Renesmee says. I rub her back and kiss the top of her head when I feel the sadness that she saw in Marinna.

"Nessie, I am sorry that you saw her sad. But, it is best for us right now," I say. Renesmee steps back and looks at me with anger.

"Marinna loves you more than anything in the world and you left her all alone to raise Emanuel by herself. She is not with Embry as you thought and she is sad because she is haunted by you memory!" Renesmee yells at me. Bella takes Renesmee out of the room and talks to her about her outburst. I walk to the window and stare at the snow falling in large flakes ever so slowly.

"Jasper?" Rosalie says softly.

"Please leave me," I say. Esme puts her hand on Rosalie and Alice's shoulders when they open their mouths to say something. They leave me and close the door behind them to give me silence. "Why did I let them talk me into this?"

* * *

_Carlisle sits me down in a chair and closes his eyes before he says a word to me and I start to panic. Emmet and Edward remain away from me and they have a silent conversation with their eyes. I become worried when Carlisle turns to me with sad and worried eyes._

_'Jasper, what are you doing dating Caius' daughter and raising her son as your own? Did you know she was related to Caius?' Carlisle asks._

_'Of course, I was there when she met him and found out. Caius knows that we are together and raising Emanuel,' I say. Edward and Emmet stiffen at my knowledge of parentage. 'He was alright with us being together and found it interesting when Marinna was offered to join the guard and become his personal guard.'_

_'Jasper, if she refuses and you are still with her, you will be used as leverage to get her to join or even Emanuel since you are like his father! They may use one of you to get her to join and that will not be pretty,' Edward says. I quickly stand and growl at Edward._

_'Yea, just like they tried to do with Bella!' I growl. Carlisle holds me back when Edward start to inch towards each other._

_'Jasper, you will be hurt emotionally and physically if you continue your relationship with Marinna," Carlisle says. I look at him and shake my head at the thought of what he is going to say next. 'She will be hurt to have you injured and for leaving you and Emanuel to live on without her. Do you want her to go through that?'_

_'If I leave her, then she will be even more hurt and I will never see either one of them again, Carlisle,' I say. Carlisle closes his eyes and pulls me into a hug._

_'Which will be better for her in the end?' Carlisle whispers to me._

* * *

I look at the snow and see Jacob and Sam standing by the river with Embry. My heart breaks when I see that they are not very happy as they look at the house and see me in my window. I run downstairs and over to them to see what they want from us now.

"Has she agreed to see me and is going to let me see Emanuel?" I ask.

"Jasper, she is heartbroken for what you did by choosing the Cullens over her. That is what she believes you did, actually that you let the Cullens talk you into leaving her just as Edward did with Bella not too long ago. We are here to tell that she is not going to heal properly with you demanding to see her and Emanuel five times in one week," Jacob says. I see Embry's chest is puffed out a little and notice that he is trying to tell me that he has won this round.

"You want me to leave for some time and let her heal?" I ask.

"It would be best for her and Emanuel right now. We will keep you updated on them as often as we can," Sam says.

"Why are you telling me this when I hurt Marinna?" I ask out of curiosity.

"She still loves you and we want her to be happy. Jasper, give some time to heal and come back to have another try," Sam says. I look at the three of them and sigh when I think that they are right.

"Just make sure she rejects her father's offer to join his guard," I say, as I turn and go get ready for an extended vacation somewhere away from Forks.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Now that Jasper is gone for an extended amount of time, what will Embry do with poor, lonely Marinna? This is going to be in Embry's point of view. If you like this chapter and the previous one, let me know so I can write more chapters like these for you guys.**

* * *

EPOV

I walk up the front steps of Sam's house and knock before I go in to see if anyone is home. Emily comes out of the kitchen with Emanuel and they smile when they see me. I reach to pick Emanuel up when he runs over to me and we spin around before we fly like airplanes around the dinning table. Marinna comes downstairs with the phone pressed to her ear and she speaks to one of her business partners in Spain. She smiles at me as she goes into the office to get on her laptop and finish her business deal. Emily goes back into the kitchen to get ready for the rest of the packs arrival like every afternoon. Sam comes down with Jacob and they are talking about that has to do with Marinna. I put Emanuel down to let him go finish helping Emily.

"What is going on?" I ask Sam and Jacob. Sam points at Marinna and I raise an eyebrow.

"Marinna turned the royal vampires down and they are trying as hard as they can to get to her to force her to join. Matt is to be untouched because of his relationship to Rayne as a witch and so many humans in his line of work. Marinna is only safe because she remains on the reservation with us, but she said she cannot be trapped here forever," Jacob says.

"So, Marinna is trying to find a hideout in South America or Asia even," Sam says.

"What Emanuel's school when he gets older?" I ask with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Marinna is going to have him be homeschooled by a tutor of her choice. You two agreed to giving him the best of the best," Jacob says. He pats my shoulder and goes to see what Marinna needs when she calls for him. Sam motions for me to follow him upstairs and we go to talk in his room. I crack the door a little and Sam sits on the bed with a long sigh.

"Embry, I want you to go with Marinna when she leaves to look at a few of the houses. I do not want her to go alone and she would fight to go alone with Emanuel. If you go with her, then I will be alright knowing someone is there with her and someone that knows her like Jake and I know her. Can you do that for me and Jacob?" Sam says.

"Sam, she is just now lighting up after the stunt I pulled with Leah and the baby! What makes you think she will let me go with her alone on a trip like when she goes to see the houses?!" I exclaim. Sam rubs his face and groans in frustration.

"I cannot let Seth go because Sue will have conniption fit about him going and missing school," Sam groans. I nod my head in agreement and think of another pack member that would get killed if they went with her. "You are the only one, besides me and Jake and Matt that knows which buttons to push at times. I do not trust the other guys to be with her."

"I am not going to do it! Find a way to get Seth to go," I say, as I turn to leave the room. Marinna is standing at the door with tears in her eyes.

"Even you will not be there for me and we are supposed to be friends," Marinna sniffles. I pull her into my arms and she cries into my chest, as I coo to her and caress her hair.

"I am still here helping you raise Manny, aren't I? I said I would leave you and I will keep that promise to you," I say. Marinna looks at me and wipes her tears, as smile at each other. "When are you leaving?"

* * *

Emanuel laughs as he runs around the airport in Frankfurt, Germany while chasing Marinna to stretch out his legs. Matt is using the jet for his travels, so he and Rayne gifted us their flyer miles to fly us from Seattle to Okinawa, Japan to look at a house that Marinna has fallen in love with by the shore. I drink my coffee as we wait to board our next flight and I try to stay awake. Marinna carries Emanuel back over and he struggles to get out of his mother's arms as hard as his tired little body will let him.

"Emanuel, calm down now," Marinna scolds him. I take him in my big arms and he lets out a big yawn as he settles in my arms. Marinna giggles as she checks that we have everything to board our next flight and nothing has been stolen or missed placed.

"Marinna, relax we are have everything and nothing is missing right now," I say. Emanuel put his head on my shoulder and I get up the moment I hear out flight boarding first class members. Marinna grabs our bags and keeps her hand on around my arm, as we walk together to hand the flight attendants our tickets.

* * *

I look out the window to the house and notice that the fence wraps around the land perimeter of the land the house sits on. Marinna is settling the paperwork as Emanuel and I explore the house for the best playroom. Emanuel seems as though Jasper was never in his live and he is content with me being around him and Marinna more often now than when all of this even happened. I watch Emanuel run around his new playroom and chuckle when he starts picking places for some of his toys that he is going to have shipped over when it all arrives in the next few days. My phone goes off and I look to see an email form Seth with an ultrasound of Leah's baby. Marinna looks over my shoulder and awes at the picture.

"A little boy," Marinna giggles. "She asked me to raise the baby in her stead with you. Did you know that?"

"No I did not," I say. Marinna walks around me and puts her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and we smile at each other.

"Would you be willing to raise that baby with me and our little Emanuel?" Marinna asks. I kiss her forehead and she takes in a long deep breathe.

"Only if we get to live in this house together as a family. We do not have to be a couple, but friends to begin once more," I say as a proposition.

"Sounds good enough for me," Marinna giggles. "We move in the house once the baby is born and able to fly."

Emanuel runs over to us and laughs, as he talks about his new playroom. Marinna picks him up and we go to look at the beach from the deck. Maybe this is the start of a new beginning with the woman I love and our child. Maybe we can be the family I dreamed of being and of having and maybe, just maybe, I will marry the very woman of my life before Whitlock returns or looks for her. Marinna is happy now with me and Emanuel and I will not let anyone take that from either of us. Even if it means a war is to begin between the packs and the Cullens.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well, we see Embry and Marinna growing closer and closer. It would seem as though life is going to way it was with a few added details for the two. What Jasper and Marinna's relationship both emotional and sexual? Continue reading and you will find out. ;)**

* * *

I hear Emanuel running around in his playroom as I go over the papers that were sent to me to be looked over and Embry is on the phone with everyone back home. Matt and Rayne have not sent word as to when they would fly over to see us and it is bothering me very much with not hearing from in such a long. I hear the doorbell being rung and I quickly run to get door before one of us gets annoyed. My hand goes for the doorknob, but I stop midway when I smell a familiar scent that should not be at my front door. Embry shouts my name and the front door is kicked open, causing me to fly back to the wall across the hall. I look to see Caius and the twin guards that seem to be Aro's favourites. Caius walks over to me and grabs my neck, as he lifts me off my feet and smiles as I struggle and gag. Embry's footsteps are heard upstairs as he runs for Emanuel and goes out the emergency exit. The twins do not go after them and they smirk at me in Caius' grasp.

"Put me down!" I grunt out. Caius slams me into the wall and makes a dent in it with my head. I feel myself start to see black spots in my line of vision.

"It is time you return home with your papa," Caius says. I start to panic and thrash around in his arms. "Well, what is this I hear? A another small heartbeat?"

"Please let me go," I gasp. Caius looks at my abdomen and chuckles.

"No, you are going to come with me to return to Volterra and you will join us or the small heartbeat does not continue on beating," Caius says.

* * *

I sit in my new room and stare at the locked door to listen to the footsteps that go past to make sure I had not blown the door up. Jane is waiting for me to blow the door and make a run for it so she can torture me with her gift. But, sadly for her, I am not stupid like she thinks I am. The door unlocks and Matthew and Rayne run into the room with worried looks on their face. I run to them and sob once I have them in my arms.

"Where is Emanuel and Embry? Are they okay?" I ask.

"They got back to the reservation the moment the Cullens received word of the Volturi having you in their grasp. Marinna, are you okay?" Matthew says, as he inspects me like when I was little. I look at Rayne and she shakes her head before she pulls me into her arms.

"Tell me it is not true, tell me that was why you are here willingly," Rayne says softly. I sob and hold onto her to keep from falling on my buttocks form my sobbing and lack of sleep. "My dear Marinna Belle, it is going to be alright. I am sure Embry will understand."

"No, that is the thing you do not know. Embry is not the other half of this small heartbeat," I say, as I take a small step back. "I am pregnant, yes, but not with Embry's baby. We have not had sex in almost a year."

"Marinna, are you telling us that the baby you are carrying is Jasper Whitlock's baby?" Matthew asks. I nod my head and turn to the door to see Caius and Aro standing at the door with a small smile on their faces.

"Matthew and Rayne, please leave us so we can talk to Marinna," Aro says. They move to show me Jasper being held by Demetri and Felix against his will. I gasp and start to run to him. Matthew grabs me and holds me as I try to get out of his reach to get Jasper away from them.

"JASPER!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Jasper lifts his head a little and groans as it fall back down. "What did you do to him?!"

"Starved him and gave him something that humans call morphine. An experiment I wanted to use on someone and Jasper was the perfect subject since he came to us to stay with after you let him or the other way around," Caius says. Demetri and Felix throw Jasper into the room and I manage to get Matthew off me to hold Jasper in my arms.

"Jasper, say something to me, baby," I sob. Jasper looks at me with coal black eyes that look glazed over from lack of nourishment for his vampire body.

"Marinna, is that really you or am I dreaming?" Jasper wheezes out. I smile and put my hand on his cheek, as he looks at me. "I am sorry for doing what I did those months ago. Please forgive me, Marinna."

"Jazz, I know you are sorry. I am sorry for not staying to hear your story," I say with a smile. I peek into his mind and see the memory he had of the night I left him without knowing the whole story.

"Well, we should let these two lovebirds reunite alone and talk about a few things," Aro says. Everyone leaves the room and lock the door after Jane and Alec bring some blood for Jasper to have later. I hold Jasper in my arms and hold the cup to his mouth to let him drink slowly and until he can hold his own cup. Jasper is halfway back to himself after a pitcher and a half of blood and he is able to hold the cup and sit up on his own. My knees are held at my chest with my head resting on them while I wait for him to speak to me.

"Marinna, is there another person in here?" Jasper asks calmly.

"Kind of," I say. Jasper turns to me and looks at me like one of us is crazy.

"Marinna, where is this person?" Jasper asks after a few moments of silence. I put my legs down and put his hand on my abdomen.

"Jazz, we are going to have a baby," I say.


	18. Chapter 18

Jasper stares at his hand on my stomach and listens to the little heartbeat. He scoots closer to put his ear up to my stomach to hear better. I smile as I watch him go from shocked to excited. Jasper sits up and captures my face in his hands before he kisses my eyes, my nose, forehead, cheeks, and my lips. I smile at each kiss and pull him closer when he kisses my lips.

"We are going to have our own baby! I am going to be a dad!" Jasper says with excitement. Tears fall down my cheeks as I watch him become excited about the two of us having a baby. Jasper stops and looks at me with concerned eyes, as he wipes my tears. "What is the matter, Marinna Belle, why are you crying?"

"Jasper, even if I have the baby, I will be stuck here to serve as a guard for Caius. I will not get to be with you or our baby or anyone in my family. Jasper, I will lose everyone I love because of my father and uncles," I sob. Jasper pulls me into his arms and coos to me, as I sob into his chest.

"We will get through this, Marinna, I promise," Jasper whispers to me.

"Why did you leave me?" I ask softly. Jasper stiffens at the question and remains quiet.

"Carlisle told me that being with you, as Caius' child and the Volturi wanting you in the guard, was a bad idea. He told me that I would be used as a bargaining tool to get you to join them. I would be hurting you even more when you saw me in pain and when we would have to be separated when you joined the guard," Jasper says.

"But, leaving me and Emanuel was still hurting us. Did you not think about that?" I ask and pull back to look at him.

"I brought that up as well, but my brothers and Carlisle were persistent in us never being together. I am sorry, I should not have let them make me make the decision I did," Jasper says and kisses my forehead gently. I sob and put my hands on his cheeks to get my mind wrapped around that fact that he is before me a year and a half later.

"Your brothers said that to you and gave their opinions just as Carlisle did. What were your thoughts at that exact moment?" I ask.

"I thought that their reasons were stupid and they were completely nuts. My mind told me to not leave you for a foolish reason such as their reasons, but their opinions were the fears I had and I let those fears overtake my decision take over," Jasper says softly.

"How can I be sure you won't leave Emanuel and the baby again?" I ask, trying to keep form bluntly asking how I will know he won't leave me.

"Marinna Belle Uley-Black, I love you and regret leaving you for that stupid reason that I did the first time. I promise to not leave Emanuel, the baby, and mostly you," Jasper says, as he takes my hands in his. "Wait, what about you and Embry? You two have a house in Japan and have decided to raise Leah's baby together, right? That was what I was told form someone."

"There is nothing going on between Embry and I, but a mutual relationship that we are only living in the same house for the sake of Leah's baby and Emanuel to have a mother and a father to be there and to love them. Jasper, I am not with him because I am afraid that he may go off and shag another woman like he did when we were together and got Leah knocked up," I say softly.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asks for reassurance. I nod slowly to let him see that I am not telling a lie. "Well then, since that is the case. Marinna, I was going to ask you this long ago. But, will you marry me to be mine now and forever for as long as we both shall live? Will you be at my side as my mate and wife and make me the happiest man alive?" Jasper asks. The door opens before I can answer him and Caius enters with Felix and Demetri to take Jasper away from me. I hold as long as I can before Jane makes me curl into a ball of pain. Jasper panics and starts to snarl, as he tries to free himself to get to me. Caius tells Jane to stop and he picks me up in his arms to lay me on my bed. I watch Jasper stare at Caius as he lays me down and kisses my forehead. Jasper stops struggling when Caius turns to him and walks over.

"You have treated my daughter rudely by leaving her with that dog that is the father of my grandson. For that you should be punished," Caius says. I sit up and try to run to stop Caius.

"Leave Jasper alone, he only did what he felt was right for me and Emanuel! Don't hurt him, please!" I beg. Caius looks down at me and sees my eyes are overflowing with tears. He kneels down and puts his hand on the side of my face.

"My darling Marinna, you look so much like your mama when I was leaving her when I learned of her pregnancy. You are the spitting image my dearest Carlotta," Caius says, as he comes t my eye level. "I see the love your mother had for me and I want you to keep that love. With that in mind, I want you to return home with him to see your son and be a happy family. Be with the man you love dearly and be the family your mother and I never got to become."

"Do you really mean that, papa?" I ask quietly. Caius kisses my forehead with pain in his eyes. He snapped his fingers and Jasper and I ran to each other. Jasper kissed the top of my head and held me close to him, as I sobbed into his chest at our reunion that I dreamed would never happen.

* * *

Jasper carries me in his arms through the Cullens front door after our long plane ride and long car ride. He takes me to the couch and lets Renesmee lay a blanket over me before I let her join me on the couch. Jasper talks to the Cullens about what happened in Volterra and he says he will call the pack to let them know I am home safe and in one piece. Renesmee snuggles closer to me and she curls my hair around her index finger as she rubs my arm. I feel safe and feel the song of slumber soon wash over me. Jasper comes into my vision with a big smile on his face as he moves hair out of my face and tells everyone the good news of our upcoming baby. I soon fall back asleep before I am able to hear the responses of my pregnancy.

* * *

"Marinna, it is time to get up now. You have slept for too long now," someone says with a very familiar voice. I open my eyes groggily and see Sam, Jacob, Jasper, and Embry standing around the bed with worried looks on their faces. I open my mouth to speak, but only a low groan comes out and a wheeze form a dry throat. Jasper gets me a bottle water with a straw and he lifts my head to help me get the straw into my mouth.

"You have been asleep for four days, Bellies," Jacob says. I move my head away from the straw to let Jasper know I am done. He takes the bottle away and re-adjusts the pillows to help me sit up slightly. I notice that someone has put up curtains in my room in Sam and Emily's house and that everyone I know and love are downstairs.

"Baby?" I manage to ask. "Manny?"

"Manny is at school right now and will be back later this afternoon. The baby is doing alright after we had Dr. Cullen put an IV drip to you while you slept. Marinna, are you feeling alright?" Sam says. I slowly shake my head and let my eyes droop a little. They begin to panic and shout my name to keep me awake, but I am unable to keep my eyes open. Someone enters the room and clears their throat. I catch Carlisle's scent and sense him walk over to the bed.

"I did a few tests on Marinna and I am worried about her going through with this pregnancy. Marinna is going through similar things as what Bella went through, but these are much faster and more deadly this time around for her. It would seem as though the babies are fighting with her and causing her to deplete in strength. That would explain her sleeping all the time," Carlisle says.

"Did you say babies, Carlisle?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, from the results I took Marinna is going to have four babies and that is why she is as she is now. I am not sure if she will make it through this pregnancy like she did with Emanuel," Carlisle says.

"What do you mean?" Sam, Jacob and Embry ask.

"It is either Marinna or babies die or she becomes a vampire just as Bella did after Renesmee was born," Jasper says icily.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry, dearies, but I had to make you mad at me. Let me know if you want more chapters in Jasper and Embry's point of view. Personally, I enjoyed writing in Jasper's point of view more then I did for Embry's. But, you tell me what you want and I shall deliver like I did with this new idea of a baby or babies. I am excited about this and do expect a scene like the fight scene Breaking Dawn, or something similar. Until next time, mein Schatzes.**


	19. Chapter 19

I open my mouth to let the soup that Emily made slowly slide down my throat to help me feed these babies in me. Carlisle is not sure the number of babies as of yet and is afraid that they will try to rip me open to come out or break me before I can deliver. Jasper refuses to leave my side for anything. Embry comes to visit when he is not working and he lets Emanuel stay the nights with me and Jasper when he is on patrols at night.

"Marinna, are you sure you believe you will survive this pregnancy and not come out as a vampire?" Emily asks for the tenth time this week.

"Em, leave it alone," I wheeze. She gathers the empty dishes and takes them to be washed. Leah called to tell me congratulations and to welcome me home. She has not left her home except to go to the doctor's office. Jasper sits on the side of the bed and takes my hand to kisses my knuckles.

"Marinna, I hate to see you this weak from our babies," Jasper says. I put my other hand on my stomach and rub the small bump slowly to calm the babies.

"Jasper, I am going to be alright," I say sleepily. The latest trend with me now is that I sleep for a few days and not sleep for that long. Jasper puts on of his hands on my stomach and smiles when he feels one of the babies kick. "Have you heard whether or not Embry is going to be patrolling tonight or not?"

"Sam says that Embry was given a few nights off. Emanuel is going to stay with him for those few nights," Jasper says. I nod slowly and open my arms for him to hold me. Jasper smiles as he lays down on the bed with me and pulls me into his arms. "I love you, Marinna Belle."

"I love you more, Jasper Whitlock," I say softly. Jasper sighs when I lay my head on his chest and he makes circles on my back slowly. Someone knocks on the door and we look to see Jacob and Renesmee standing at the door.

"Are you about to take a nap, Marinna? We can come back later if you want," Jacob asks sweetly. I shake my head and pat the bed for Renesmee to join us on the bed for a nap with me. Jasper chuckles when Renesmee joins me on the other side and I turn to hold her in my arms. Jasper and Jacob watch the two of us settle in each other's arms and start to doze off before the two of them start talking about a house that Jasper has an eye on.

"Marinna?" Renesmee asks softly.

"Yes, my little princess?" I ask with a smile.

"Do you think you will be human when you have the babies?" Renesmee asks.

"I believe I will come out as the woman that is right in front of you," I say and kiss her forehead. Renesmee snuggles closer to me and curls my hair around her index finger as we both fall asleep.

* * *

Someone is shouting my name to get me to wake up after sleeping for a few days again and I open my eyes to see Jacob and Sam shouting at me. My head lolls in Jacob's arms and Sam is shouting at someone to call Carlisle. My eyes travel to my feet and I look to see that there is blood from somewhere, and that somewhere is from me. I start to panic and open my mouth to scream, but cannot let out a sound. Jasper and Embry are staying far away as hey watch me panic and start to thrash around. I move my legs to see that something was coming out of me.

"SAM!" Embry shouts. Jasper runs to see what it was as Sam and Embry run around trying to do something before Carlisle gets here. Jacob holds onto me and coos to me. Emily comes in and kicks out Sam and Embry before she comes to the bed with a bowl of warm water and bunch of blankets and towels.

"Jasper, I want you to hold Marinna instead of Jacob," Emily orders. Jacob and Jasper switch places, as Emily prepares everything.

"What is going on?" I finally manage to squeeze out of my mouth. Emily looks at me with worried eyes and she blinks back a few tears. Carlisle runs into the room with Esme, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice behind him. Emmet and Edward remain in the hallway as they keep a close eye on me and Jasper.

"It is too early right now," Carlisle says, as he drapes a sheet over my propped up legs. I hold onto Jasper and sob as I hope that I have not lost my baby. Jasper kisses my head and coos while Jacob massages my hand and kisses my knuckles. "Alice, you and everyone else go downstairs and stay there until I call for you. Jasper, are you going to be alright being in here? What about you, Jacob?"

"Jakie, go downstairs, I don't want you to phase because of me," I hiccup. Jacob shakes his head and I cup his cheek. "Go with Sam and make sure he is alright. Do not let him think that I am dying. Make sure he and the rest of the packs are doing alright and are praying for me to make it through."

"Marinna, please come out of this a human," Jacob says before he kisses my hand and leaves the room. Jasper sits behind me and holds me up as Carlisle, Emily, and Esme run around getting ready. I close my eyes and hold onto Jasper, as I hear them talk quietly.

"You are going to be alright, Marinna," Jasper whispers in my ear. "We are going to parents here soon. Just a little longer."

"I am scared, Jasper," I whisper.

"You are going to be alright," Jasper says and kisses my right temple, as he holds me close.


	20. Chapter 20

I hold onto Jasper as Carlisle sticks me in the spine with a needle to induce labour to help bring my babies in to world safely. Jasper kisses my head and holds me as I squirm a little at the needle in me. Emily wipes my forehead as she waits for Carlisle to finish. Esme is massaging my legs now that she as placed a warmed bath towel over my front to help with my contractions and the babies moving at their disturbance. I grip Jasper's hand really hard when my first contraction comes at full force. A whimper comes out as well and painful moans and groans come out as I try to keep from screaming.

"It is moving fast now, since she is a hybrid. We will have to act quickly because I have a feeling we will only have thirty minutes to an hour before she has to push," Carlisle says before he leaves to let everyone know downstairs. I take deep breathes and try to keep from screaming my head off. Sam and Jacob's growls can be heard downstairs with some of the whimpers from my pack members. Jasper smooths out my hair when he hears my whimpers to go with the rest of the packs' whimpers. I know they can feel my pain through the pack bonds and they are worried about me as the two alphas' second in command. Jasper holds onto me tighter when I feel something move and it cause me lots of pain.

"Hold her still for a moment," Esme says. Jasper and Emily hold me down and I finally let out a piercing scream when the babies start to move more and feel like they are going to rip me open. "CARLISLE! Flip her on her back right now!"

"Marinna, it is alright," Emily coos, as I grab Jasper and thrash around a little. Carlisle runs in with Sam and Jacob not far behind him. They freeze at the door when they see me acting like I am possessed while crying and screaming. "GET BACK DOWNSTAIRS!"

"But," Sam says. I scream when Carlisle and Esme open my legs and hiss at something. Jasper wraps his arms around me and holds me close as he murmurs in my ear. Esme closes the door and runs around to get the things prepared. Emily and Esme get ready for when Carlisle hands the babies to them.

"Marinna, I need you to push okay? Push as hard as you can for ten seconds," Carlisle coaches. I sob as I do as I am told and get a firm grip on Jasper's thighs. Carlisle rushes to get the first baby out, quickly cuts the cord and hands the first one to Esme. "First one is a boy."

"A boy, Marinna," Jasper says softly and kisses my temple. I push again and Carlisle holds up a little girl for us to see before she is handed to Emily. I start to see spots in my vision as I take a moment to catch my breathe. Suddenly, mama is standing in the room with a smile on her face. She looks like did in the last photos she took before her death. Her olive skin perfect with no blemishes and her black hair pulled back in a loose braid. She smiles as I start to push my next baby out.

"Another girl," Carlisle says. My head lolls back and Jasper holds it up as he murmurs soothing words to me. "Marinna, can you hear me? You have one more to push out. Can you do it?"

"Yeth," I grumble out. Carlisle nods and turns to see how the other three were doing. I hear something about maybe sending us to the hospital to get medical help if they do not do well. "Jasper, don't let our babies die."

"I won't let them die, Marinna," Jasper says. Carlisle turns back to me and he tells me to push as hard as I can. I push as hard as my now weak body can and a small cry is heard throughout the house. "Four babies, three girls and one boy."

I nod my head as I groggily look at mama and see she is smiling at me. She mouths that she loves me before she disappears and I pass out.

* * *

Sam and Jacob are talking about something when I slowly wake up what feels like a day later. Jasper is sitting on the bed and laughing at Sam and Jacob. I sit up slowly to see Sam and Jacob making faces at my babies that are in incubators in a hospital. That is when I realise that we are in a hospital, or I think if is one. Jasper pulls me close to him and lean against him.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper whispers.

"I feel okay now that I see our babies. Where are we?" I say. Sam and Jacob stand on the side of the bed and smile at me, as Jake takes my hand in his hand.

"You are in the hospital after the babies were having trouble without some medical attention. Carlisle had an ambulance bring you and the babies here," Sam says calmly. I nod and turn to look at my four babies. "They have not been named just yet, in case that they do not make it past their first week. Carlisle thought it be best until we wait a little longer before they are named."

"Christine Rose Whitlock, Annamarie Lily Whitlock, Carlotta Mary Whitlock, and Christian Jasper Whitlock," I mutter, as my eyes look at each one. Jasper kisses the top of my head and holds me closer to him. Sam and Jacob think about those names and talk to me about what is to happen while we wait the babies first week in the world.

* * *

A month has passed and two did not survive their first month. Annamarie and Carlotta died from heart failure just days before they are a month old. Jasper and I made them a little grave next to mama where we can take Christine and Christian and Emanuel to see them. Embry has become distant now that my two babies are here and Jasper is in my life once more. Emanuel remains with me now that I am able to take care of myself and back on my feet. He plays with his siblings and protects them like a good big brother. Jasper is looking for cabin for us to renovate just on the treaty line between the reservation and the Cullens' land. I sit in the kitchen with my mind somewhere else as I stare at the final offer of my house in Japan for a rental place. Emily taps me on the shoulder before she puts a cup of tea next to me and sits down. I look at her and smile my best smile, as I take the cup and take a small sip.

"It is not like you to sit here just staring into space. What is the matter, Belle?" Emily asks.

"I am just thinking is all," I say. "About what would have happened had I not been pregnant when Caius capture me, what would have happened to Jasper and I, the what ifs mostly."

"Marinna Belle Uley-Black, you do not need to be thinking about the past. You, my sweet girl, need to be thinking about how you are going to raise three children on your own and you are about to nineteen here soon. You have to decide about whether to take Jasper back now that you forgave him or go back to two timing Embry. The choice is yours and yours only, I can only be here to support you in whatever decision you make," Emily soothingly says. I give her a hug and she holds me tight.

"Thank you so much, Emily," I whisper. Christian starts crying and I quickly run to see Emanuel patting his baby brother's tummy to get him to fall back to sleep. Emanuel lays between his baby siblings and holds their little hands as the three of them fall asleep. Tears form in my eyes at this scene and I suddenly want to freeze time to never have to look away and have it before my eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Leah is in labour in Sue's house and all the boys are staying outside the house in case either she or I snap at them while we are in there. Jasper has the children at the Cullens' house for the day and I am to go there to meet up with them before we go to our apartment that we have agreed to rent until we have a house. I put a warm towel over Leah's stomach and she whimpers at a contraction. Emily watches me carefully as I move around like I have done this a hundred times before. Leah screams when she gets another contraction and I go to see how much she has dilated.

"Deep breathes, Leah," Emily and Sue coach to her. Carlisle's teaching has made me prepared in what must be done and to help me through my medical classes. I quickly move to get ready for Leah pushes.

"Alright, Leah, it is time to bring this little boy into the world," I say with a smile. She nods her head and looks at me with scared eyes. "I am staying here and not going to let you be alone. Ready?"

"Yes," Leah says. She lays her head back and lets out a piercing scream as she pushes on my count. The boys howl outside when they hear the screams of Leah and my shouting. Twenty minutes later, a healthy and strong little boy is born and named Paxton Elois Call. I clean little Paxton up and take him to meet the rest of his family while Leah is taken to the bath to be cleaned. The Black Pack stands when they see me come out with a little white bundle in my arms and a serious look on my face. Jacob walks over to me and nods his head when I look at him with happy eyes.

"The name of the child?" Jacob asks, as they stand around me in a small circle.

"His name is Paxton Elois Call and he is the son of Leah Clearwater and Embry call," I say. Jacob stands in front of me and we look at the little boy that may join the pack one day. "Welcome to the family, little Paxton."

"Welcome, little one," Jacob whispers. The boys let out hoots of excitement and dance around us to welcome the baby. Jacob and I walk back into the house to hand Leah her baby boy after she is cleaned and laying in her bed. She smiles at us and starts to cry when she has Paxton in her arms. Embry comes in and joins Leah on the bed to admire his little boy. Jacob puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses my head softly.

"A new member of the pack," I whisper.

"You did a good job helping her," Jacob says. I smile and hold my big brother closer to me.

* * *

**One year later**

Jasper and I smile when Emanuel splashes Christian with the sea water. Christine waddles after her brothers and squeal with laughter when they splash her with water. We watch the sunset behind the children to the wonderful beach of Isle Esme for a family vacation for the summer. I lean against Jasper with a smile and we watch our darling children enjoy their young lives.

"Marinna, what are you thinking about?" Jasper asks after he kisses my head and pulls me closer to him.

"The proposal you gave me a year a half ago, my new job as a nurse in the hospital that is being built on the reservation, our family and what will happen to the children as they get older. Christian and Christine are a year old but grow six months faster then most babies. Emanuel is going to be in school soon and we are about to start work in a hospital that is not even built completely," I say.

"You have waited a year and half to answer me about that," Jasper says, ignoring the last part. I punch his chest with a smile and snuggle closer to him, as our three children run over to us when the gets further down and the moon starts to come out. We reach for our babies and the four of us enjoying the beautiful view as the sun begins to set. Once the sun has completely disappeared, Jasper carries Christine and Christian while I carried Emanuel. I watch my beautiful children sleep peacefully with nothing to make them worried or scared. Jasper takes my hand, as we walk out of the room once the light is turned off.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you about something," I say softly. Jasper sits me down on the couch and sits on the table to look directly at me.

"What do you to talk about?" Jasper asks. I take a deep breathe and look into his amber eyes.

"Do you remember the proposal you made me one year ago?" I ask softly.

"Yes, I have not stopped thinking about it since I asked you," Jasper says with a smile.

"Yes," I say. Jasper stiffens and thinks over my response. "Yes, I will marry you and make you the happiest man alive and be at your side for the rest of eternity."

"Are you playing a prank with me right now?" Jasper asks.

"I am telling you truth, Jasper. I want to marry you and be your wife," I say. Jasper captures my face in his hands and pulls my face to his to kiss my lips passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

"My future Mrs. Whitlock, my future wife," Jasper says when he breaks the kiss. I smile and nod my head, as my heartrate picks up at the sound of becoming his wife one day. Being his and only his and being untouchable from Embry. What if I still love Embry? Oh no, are those second thoughts I am thinking?


	22. Chapter 22

We return home to smiles and happy chatter about how everyone was during the two months we were gone. I help Jasper unpack and stop to look at the family photo form before we went on our vacation. My three babies smile at me, as I smile at their beautiful faces and notice how much Emanuel is starting to look more like Jasper than Embry. Jasper walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, as he kisses me on the neck and holds me close. I hold him close to me before we hear a little voice call to us. We look to see our little Christine standing the doorway with her little thumb in her mouth and tears falling down her chubby cheeks.

"Mon ami, what is ever the matter?" I ask, as I reach for her. Christine runs over to me and Jasper picks her up. I fix her curly blonde hair and and kisses her little hand when she reaches out to me.

"Doggies again," Christine says. I stiffen and take her from Jasper to lay her on the bed with me. Jasper sits on the edge of the bed when Christine cries in my arms.

"My little Chrissie, mama and papa are here for you," I coo, as I smooth out her hair out. I look at Jasper and we nod to one another. It is time that they be tested for which genes they inherited.

* * *

Sam and Jacob walk up to the porch after their patrol and they give me a confused look when they see Jasper and I there. Emily walks out with a sad look on their face and the twins with her. Emanuel walks out with Embry and Jared behind him, and both boys are not smiling. Sam runs over to me and stands before me with a scared look.

"It is time, Sam," I say softly. Christine and Christian run over to us and I pick up Christine and Christian runs to Jasper. Emanuel stands between Jasper and I, when Sam turns to Jacob.

"They are just a year old, Marinna," Jacob says.

"We have no choice. They will grow faster than Emanuel and we will need to know if that will affect their ability to phase," I say. Jacob walks up the steps to stand next to Sam and they look at the twins. Christian lays his head on Jasper's shoulder and Christine looks at me with sad eyes.

"How do you want to do this?" Jacob and Sam asked in unison. I take Jasper's hand and pull Emanuel close to me. He wraps his arms around my leg and Jasper steps closer with a small squeeze of my hand.

"The same as what Matthew and I were given when we first arrived," I say. Jacob and Sam take the twins from us and walk to the forest. I try not to cry, as I watch my little boy and girl scream and cry for Jasper and I as they are being taken away from us. Embry and Jared go with them without saying a word to me.

"Mommy, will I go through that to?" Emanuel asks. I pick him up and hold him close to me.

"I am not sure, baby," I mutter. Emanuel hugs my neck and Jasper puts his arm around my waist.

* * *

Jasper and Embry discuss Emanuel's visitation with us and Embry. I watch my three babies play in our apartment living room and look at the mark on Christian and Christine's necks. Embry comes out and goes to talk to Emanuel quietly about him going to live his dad and his grandma for a bit. Emanuel looks at me with sad eyes before he runs to me and hugs me really tight.

"My sweet Emanuel, you have to be daddy for now, okay. He is going to let you stay with him and you can start school on the reservation just like you wanted," I say with a little smile.

"But, I wanted you to live with daddy and we live there together as a family, or even with papa and my new family," Emanuel sniffles.

"Baby, we are still a family even if I am not with your daddy. But, you need to start school and being with your daddy is the best choice right now, okay? I love you so much," I say. Embry comes out with Emanuel's things and he waits by the front door. Emanuel gives everyone a hug and a kiss before we all walk him to the door and watch him leave with Embry. He and I look at each other with tears in our eyes, as we wave when he drives off.

"Mama, have you and Manny been away from one another for a long time before?" Christian asks.

"It has been a long time since we are to away from one another for this long. But, we will make it through while we are away," I say, as a I wipe my tears. Jasper wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my head, as I pull the twins closer to me so are standing as one family. We are the Whitlock family, now and forever shall be.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello, Schatzes, I know this is late. But I wanted to spend some more time on it because I did not like it the first time I wrote it. Hope you enjoy this one. Leave me questions, comments, and suggestions in the box below and I will respond to any comments and suggestions you give me. Until next time, my darlings. Tchuss!**

* * *

Jasper kisses my head as he walks by with a few boxes in his hands while he is helping the movers with our things. I smile and squat down to give Christian and Christine their lunches. Sam and Jacob pull into the parking lot and walk over slowly. Jasper stands by the truck and keeps a close eye on the boys, as they get closer to me and the twins. I stand up slowly and cross my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here? I am moving away from you both," I say angrily.

"We had to talk to you before you left us for good. Marinna, leaving us is not going to help you," Sam says. I growl and walk over to him with an angry face.

"Shut up, I do not want here what will help me or my family! You scared my children to prove a point and now my children are more afraid of Jasper and I more than before! The two of you had no right to scare them about their own father!" I growl. Jasper runs over and puts his hands on my arms while cooing to me.

"We should take this inside while the packers are taking a lunch break," Jasper says.

"No, they can go home," I say bluntly and turn to get my babies back inside. Christine and Christian gather their things and hurry inside after me.

"Mama, why are you mad at Uncle Jake and Uncle Sam?" Christine asks.

"Because they told us a bad thing about mama and papa," Christian says. I smile at my two children to hear that Jasper's tutelage has paid off after a year and a half.

"Tell you two what, when you get older, I will tell you why I am mad at your two uncles," I say, as I get their suitcases ready for the long drive. Jasper comes in to help me get the suitcases pack and put them in the car. I grab the photo of mama, me, and Matthew from before the accident and follow the twins to the car to leave behind this life and to start new in another place.

* * *

**Houston, TX**

Peter and Charlotte are waiting for us at Jasper's ranch and they smile when they see the car pull in. Christine and Christian squeal when they see them and start to bounce in their car seats. I get out and give Charlotte a big hug before she runs to let the kids out. Peter smiles and ruffles my hair before he hugs me tightly.

"You look great, mommy," Peter teases. I laugh and punch his stomach to get him to let go. We pretend to start a fight before he picks me up over his shoulder and runs with me into the house.

"You kept it clean after we left you two alone. Good job, Peter," I tease, as I ruffle his hair and move away. Peter laughs as he goes to help Jasper with the bags. Charlotte carries the twins in and let them run around and explore the house before they pick out their new rooms.

"So, what do you think of the house now? We were thinking of letting you guys move here and the two of us moving into the other house in the back," Charlotte says. I shake my head and walk with her to the backyard to look at the small house that Jasper and I had built earlier before we moved here.

"No, we built that house and we plan to live in it like we had planned. Jasper wants you two here with us and to stay in the house you two have lived in for years," I say. Jasper and Peter's laughs can be heard from the front of the house and then the twins' giggles. I walk to find my children playing in the kitchen and running around the kitchen island.

"Marinna, tell Jasper to let me and Charlotte move into the other house," Peter whines, as he runs over to me. I laugh as Jasper walks over with a smile and shaking his head. He puts his arm around my waist and kisses my head, before the children run to us. Christian hugs my leg and Jasper picks up Christine. Charlotte awes at how we fit like a family.

"I cannot wait for the big day," Charlotte says. I turn red and look at the floor at the mention of me becoming Mrs. Whitlock here soon. Peter laughed at my reaction and Jasper held me closer to him, as Charlotte went on to talk about some ideas for the wedding.

* * *

**Months Later**

Charlotte and I sit on the porch, waiting for the boys to return from running errands before Charlotte and Peter take the twins out for a few days. Jasper and I are to spend those few days together and to have a few private moments before the wedding day. I see Jasper's King Ranch truck come up the long, gravel road. The twins come running out and scream for the uncle and papa, as the truck pulls in and Jasper storms out and into the house. I look at Peter and see that he has a scar on his throat. Charlotte runs to get the children's things to leave earlier than planned, as I run to find Jasper.

"Jazz, what happened?" I ask when I find him in our room, sitting on the bed. He looks at me with an angry face and I kneel in front of him. "Honey, tell me what happened."

"Peter mentioned something about how I am lucky to be alive for hurting you and making you go through hell and still get the chance to make you my wife. He said that I am stupid for hurting you and then said you were stupid for coming back for me like this. Peter said he thinks the only reason we are back together is because we have the twins now," Jasper says.

"He said that to your face?" I ask in shock. Jasper shakes head and that is when I know he felt Peter feeling it emotionally. I hug Jasper's neck and hold onto him while he pulls me into his lap and buries his nose into my hair. "My sweet Jasper, do not think about stuff like that. I chose you and only you because I love you for many reasons. One of them is the fact we have two beautiful children, yes, but that is not the only reason. You love me for me and you were there for me when I needed you the most. When I was torn into pieces and needed somewhere to go with Emanuel, you offered to let us stay with you in Charlie's house. You were the light that pulled me out of the darkness that kept me form getting back to normal and back on my feet. I am not sure where I would be if you had not been in my life and Emanuel's life. I love you and only you, Jasper Whitlock."

"Marinna," Jasper says breathlessly and he kisses my head and then kisses my neck. I moan and tilt my head to let him have more of my neck. Jasper grazes his teeth against my skin and I gasp. I push him back against the bed and straddle him as our lips meet in a passionate embrace. We fumble with each other's clothing, as we scoot ourselves fully onto the bed. Jasper growls once he gets my bra off and he leans up to suckle on them like a nursing babe. I intertwine my fingers in his hair and lean my head back. My skirt and panties some how come off when I am noticing and I suddenly feel his two fingers find their way inside of me. Jasper purrs when he hears my gasp and then my moan, as he moves his finger in and out.

I am frozen with pleasure as Jasper keeps fondling me and suckling on my breasts. His hard member bulges against his pants and I look down. I reach down and run my index finger down his member. Jasper arches his back and hisses against my nipple. A smile comes across my face as I open his pants to let his member free of its cage and stroke it gently with my hands. I watch my darling fiancee look at me with happy eyes and with a face full of pleasure. He leans his head back and lets his curly, beautifully blonde hair fall back like golden waves. I kiss his neck and remove his fingers from me to bring my entrance above him.

"I have wanted this for some time now," I say breathlessly. Jasper chuckles softly as he puts his hands on my hips and wiggles them above his now erect and large member. I put my arms around his neck and intertwine my fingers in his hair once more. "Please, I have waited for too long. Make love to me right now."

"As you command, my darling wife," Jasper says with his seductive smile that makes me melt on the inside. He sits me down on his member and fills me up completely. We relish in the moment of the two if us being combined as one once more before he starts to move his hips and mine. I moan with each thrust Jasper gives me and lean my head back when he kisses my collarbone. My heart starts to beat faster as we start to go a little faster and Jasper groans against my skin when I clench my walls around him to keep a firm grasp on him both inside and outside.

"Jasper," I gasp. Jasper leans back and kisses my arm as he lays back on the bed. I place my hands on his chest when I decide to move up and down on him to give a small break. He closes his eyes when I start to take over and digs my nails into the skin on his chest. "Jasper."

"Marinna, I think I am going to come soon," Jasper groans. He grasps my hips firmly and starts to go faster than I am able to. I let out a louder moan and fall onto his chest to hold onto him as he thrusts at an inhuman speed. "Ah, Marinna, I am almost there!"

"Come for me, baby," I moan. Our lips meet once more and Jasper releases himself inside me and I let out a shout as I come with him. Jasper purrs as we remain in each other's arms for a few more minutes. Jasper runs his hand up and down my spine and he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you," Jasper whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am back! I decided to scrap my last two chapters and continue with this story because I have had many ideas for Jasper and Marinna and their little family. So prepare for some laughs (as much as I can give) and maybe a few tears. Now, the story that is titled ****Not Your Normal Fairytale**** has nothing to do with this story at all. No getting these two confused! Hope you enjoy the continuation! Also, I need your thoughts on possible candidates on who could be Marinna's father. I would like your ideas on who it could or should be and I need them before the wedding chapter! Danke!**

* * *

I get up the next morning and smile when I see a note from Jasper on his pillow. A giggle rises from my mouth when I read what it says and it is something Edward would do to Bella. I stretch knowing my soon to be husband is out on a hunt before the wedding guests arrive with Alice and her crew to set up the house for the big day soon. The iPod dock is playing softly a playlist of songs we are going to be playing during the reception and one song in particular catches my attention when I hear the lyrics and know that it is true. I wiggle out of bed and hop into the shower quickly to have a human moment as Bella loves to call it these days for me. The warm water feels nice on my back when I hear the soft thud of the screen door in the backyard open and close, that is soon accompanied by the sounds of the soft feet of a man I love with all of my heart.

"Marinna?" Jasper's angelic voice calls from our room. I poke my head out of the shower and giggle to get him to come in. He chuckles as he makes his way into the bathroom and smiles widely when he sees my head out of the shower and my hair is all wet. "Well, my little puppy dog is all wet from her shower."

"I am just your puppy dog?" I pout before popping my head back into the shower and quickly finish cleaning myself and rinsing off. Jasper is waiting for me with an outstretched towel when I step out. I smile as Jasper wraps me in the fluffy towel Esme and Carlisle for us as early wedding gifts and he picks me up in his arms. The moment we step into the room, Alice and her two partners in fashion crime, Bella and Rosalie, burst into the room.

"Alice!" Jasper and I growl at the intrusion. Alice and the girls smile widely and pretend to be innocent of their actions.

"We are here to take the bride out for a girls day out while you gentlemen set up as much as you can with Esme's help. Also, Jasper, you and the guys are going to be having a guys night out tonight," Alice says. Jasper growls at her, but I grab his chin to make him look at me.

"Hey, be nice, you big bear," I say sternly, but with a hint of sweetness. Jasper kisses my lips and gently deposits me onto our bed before being pushed out of the room.

"Bring her back in one piece and the same Marinna I see before me," Jasper says.

"She will be fine and will be returned in clothes, not a towel," Rosalie says with a wicked grin before closing the door on him. I shake my head and get up to go get dressed.

"Hey! You are not picking out your normal boy clothes!" Alice exclaims. She pulls me from my closet and sits my down back on my bed. "We will pick it out and get you ready for our girls day."

* * *

I emerge out of the car in a baby blue dress that I got when we went to the beach on Isle Esme and a pair of my Ancient Greece style sandals. Bella smiles at me as she takes my hand and pulls me to the nail palour that we were going to first. I groan and whine about going in there since it was my first time. Alice insists and the three of them drag me inside against my will. I am seated in one of the chairs and Alice gives the lady a gist of what it is I need done for my occasion.

"Please let me, I am being held captive and forced to do this," I whisper to the lady doing my nails.

"First time here and getting married, your sister in laws must love you very much," the lady giggles, siding with the three girlie witches. I look at the three of them looking at other places that the receptionist recommended to them to visit on our day of "primp Marinna for her big day" excursion. This going to be a long day for me.

* * *

We arrive back home with me a new person and I am still mad at them for the argument we had over my hair colour. Jasper is laughing with Emmett and Edward in the kitchen when I walk in and turn red. The boys stop talking and stare at the new me with nails that were given a simple french manicure on my hands and my feet and my hair dyed completely back to its natural hair colour, red like flames. Jasper walks over and takes my hand in his to kisses my engagement ring.

"You look beautiful," Jasper whispers. I smile and hug his neck tightly before giving him a deep kiss. Emmett and Edward chuckle at the scene before them.

"Alright, not in the kitchen please," Bella giggles, as she walks over to Edward. Carlisle and Esme walk in with big smiles on their faces.

"We have finished the setup," Carlisle says. I gasp and start to walk to go and see. But Alice and Jasper stop me from moving to go and look.

"No, you don't to get to see it until the big day," Alice says. "Trust me, you will love what we have done to it."

"But, it is my wedding," I pout. Jasper puts his arms around my waist and holds me close to him. I look at him and he nuzzles his nose against my hair and smiles.

"You two are perfect for each other," Rosalie says. I smile and blush when Jasper whispers something sweet in my ear. "I think we should leave the happy couple alone for a little bit longer since we disturbed their peace this morning."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Jasper sighs. He shows them out as I go to get myself something to eat and drink. Jasper wraps his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzles his nose into my hair and takes a deep breathe of my scent. "Who are you and what have you done with my fiance?"

"I am right here, silly man," I giggle. Jasper rests his chin on my shoulder and we both look out the kitchen window watching as the sun set over the hills, to get us ready for the new day and one less day before we are married forever.


	25. Chapter 25

Someone opens the bedroom door and walks into the room, the next morning. Jasper whispers to the person telling them to be quiet while I am sleeping, technically I am half asleep right now. The other voice is familiar but I am unable to place it to a face in my groggy haze. Jasper growls softly and I groan at the sudden change of tone. His cool hand touches my bare shoulder and he coos to me to make me fall back asleep. And sadly, it works its magic.

* * *

Jasper is kissing my stomach softly and makes a circle around my navel. I groan and sigh while I open my eyes a little and look at the beautiful man that is giving me a great wake up call. Jasper makes a trail of kisses up my stomach to my lips and he pulls me into his arms.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Jasper says breathlessly. I wrap my arms around his neck, as he lays his head on my chest and he closes his eyes. "You had a nightmare again last night.

"I did?" I ask. My brain cannot recall a nightmare, just a strange dream of Jasper talking to someone that I know from somewhere. Jasper kisses along my collarbone and runs his hand up my leg a little, causing me to moan and arch my beck against him.

"Yes you did, because you called out my name many times. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Jasper asks against my skin.

"Not really," I purr. Jasper gently bites my skin and I squirm under him. He smiles and moves to where I am trapped under his perfectly chiseled body. I blush as Jasper looks me over in nothing but a pair of panties and one of his old t-shirts.

"My princess, you deserve to be in silk night gowns, not raggedy old shirts that were mine," Jasper says while leaning down to kiss my lips softly. I arch my back to press my breasts against his chest and kiss him back passionately.

"But I love the smell of you on me when I go to bed at night. I also know that you would throw these away if I had not taken them as my night gowns," I say breathlessly. Jasper smirks and lifts his head, letting his hair to fall down his face and tickle me a little. There is the familiar sound of soft pitter patter and we both look to see our darling children standing at the door, holding hands and rubbing their eyes in unison with their other hands.

"Mama, papa?" Christine whimpers and then lets out a big yawn. Jasper and I smile as we sit up and open our arms for our darling babies. Christine lets go of Christian's hand and runs to Jasper, while Christian takes a moment and then runs over to me. Jasper puts his arm around my shoulder and we sit closely together.

"Did you two have a nightmare?" I ask sweetly. Christian shakes his head and snuggles against me.

"Shall we watch a movie together to get you two to fall asleep?" Jasper then asks. Christine nods and then hurries to go put in one of our family favourites, Harry Potter. Christian pulls the blanket over his legs and lays his head on my chest when Christine walks over to the bed. Jasper pulls our little girl close and he kisses the top of her head. Peter pokes his head in and smiles when he sees us on the bed.

"Family time this early and no one came to get me?" Peter pretends to pout. Christian sighs, while his sister giggles at her uncle.

"Peter, get out of our room," Jasper and I growl. Peter holds his hands up in defeat and then slowly closes the door and steps away. Halfway through the movie, Charlotte pops in with a letter for Jasper and I from Edward and Alice. Apparently there is something planned for Jasper and I a few days before and after the wedding to keep us out of the house.

"Did you know about this?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Jasper says, as he leans over to see what the letter says.

"Apparently, you and I are to go to a hotel for a few days before the wedding and a few days after the wedding," I read for him. Jasper shrugs and rubs Christine's back. Alice and Edward walk into the room and start to pack our bags. "Hey! What are you doing in my house?!"

"Getting you two ready to go on your little trip," Edward says with a smile. I growl and move Christian to tackle Edward and throw him out of the house. Jasper and Alice grab me and hold me away from Edward. "Oh, a little emotional are we?"

"Edward, don't start," Alice says. I growl and holds onto to Jasper to keep from starting a scene in front of the children.

"Someone is a little emotional as of late," Edward says, while going to close the suitcase for Jasper.

"Edward, step out of the room with me," Jasper says. I look at him and beg him not to leave me, but he kisses my forehead and walks out of the room. Alice takes a few steps closer to me slowly.

"No, stay away from me and leave me alone," I say and walk over to the bed to sit on it. Alice goes to finish packing my bag. There is a growl and a shout from the hallway and I grip the bed to keep from jumping at someone. Edward is thrown through the door and Jasper comes in with an angry look on his face. I jump to my feet and look between him and Edward. Christine runs to me and holds onto my hand while Christian stands in front of us acting like our little protector, just like his father.

"Take it back about my family!" Jasper snarls. Edward gets to his feet and dusts himself off.

"Why, when you know it is true? You are only marrying her because she would left alone to raise her two children that are even worse than her. She is a half breed that should have never been created and you know it!" Edward snaps at Jasper. I hold Christine close and pull Christian back to me. Jasper snarls and jumps at Edward.

"That is enough!" I scream when Edward puts Jasper in a headlock. Alice runs over and tries to pry them off each other. Christine screams and starts to cry for Jasper to stop fighting. Jasper pushes Edward away and walks over to pick up Christine to make her stop crying.

"Take them to the kitchen so I can talk to Edward. I will have your bags packed in your truck in an hour and half, be ready to go by then," Alice says. I nod and walk with Christian behind Jasper to the kitchen. He takes my hand and holds it tightly in his hand.

"Go get something to eat while mommy and I step outside to talk," Jasper tells the children after he put Christine down. I smile and touch their beautiful curly dirty blonde hair and then follow Jasper outside. We sit on the porch swing and he holds me in his arms. "I love you and Edward is wrong about why I want to marry you. He is just scared that your close ties with the Volturi will cause something to spark and he is afraid that it might start a war."

"I don't care what he says, Jasper. I love you and I know you love me and the children from the bottom of your heart. You are everything to me and I want to be with you forever, until death do us part," I say. I turn and cup face to kiss his lips softly. Jasper runs his hands up my back and holds me close to him, to deepen the kiss a little.


End file.
